Frozen 2: Ice and Wind
by marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: This story picks up shortly after the end of Disney's Frozen. Anna and Kristoff wed, and Elsa finds a love interest in someone who may be able to help her control her ice magic. Can their romance withstand an old enemy bent on their destruction? Find out in this sequel to Frozen. I.C.E. Award winner as of 6/4/2014.
1. Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff

**Author's Note: Other than my OC's, I claim no rights to the characters of Disney's Frozen. **

* * *

After the return of summer, a bright romance blossomed between Anna and Kristoff. Within a few months, Kristoff proposed, and with Elsa's blessing, the two were married before winter returned. It was a glorious affair, attended by all including Kristoff's troll family (disguised, of course) and visitors from other lands.

At the reception, there was dancing and entertainment galore. Elsa, after years of keeping herself apart, was still uncomfortable with large parties, but was doing her best, staying at the high table and greeting those who came to pay their respects to the Queen. As the evening moved on, she was considering retiring to her chambers when one other visitor approached.

"Good evening, Queen Elsa," the visitor said from beside her, startling her slightly.

"Oh, hello," Elsa replied, noting the badge on his chest bearing the head of a wolf, "King..?" She looked up at the tall, dark blonde man with deep bluish green eyes flecked with gold, who appeared to be no older than herself, at first glance. He was, in truth, not even a year older. His eyes told another story, conveying a mind that had seen more than it should have.

"Ah, forgive me, I forget my manners. I am King Nikolaus, of the Northern Alliance, or simply the North if you prefer. I received your invitation to your sister's wedding, and thought it best to attend in person rather than send an envoy as I did last time. You may not recall, but you met my brother, Aksel, at your coronation. I had...other matters to attend to at the time," he explained, bowing and laying a kiss upon her outstretched hand. "And may I just say that I am glad I came this time. Arendelle is a beautiful land, and the Queen and her sister are most lovely."

That caused her to blush. "Well, I will be sure to let them know," she replied, somewhat flustered at the blatant flirtation. His explanation helped her understand why his face seemed familiar. She had expected him to be much older. She rose slowly and turned to Nikolaus. "If you would excuse me, I was going to catch some fresh air and then retire for the evening. I am not much for parties, unfortunately," she informed him, attempting to escape before her feelings began to betray her.

"May I join you?" He asked casually. "I, too, find myself uncomfortable at large gatherings, particularly festive ones such as weddings. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate them, but in the expansive hardness of the North, we have them only on rare occasions." He smiled at her, indicating that a no would be acceptable.

"If you wish." She turned and headed for the door to the open terrace, frustrated that anyone had convinced her she might actually want some company. It was exceptionally strange that a complete stranger had done so. Nikolaus followed to her right and slightly behind her, taking in the architecture of the palace as they walked.

As they moved outside, the sounds from the party inside diminished substantially. Elsa stood at the railing, staring out into the calm sea. Nikolaus moved beside her, keeping arm's length away, watching the thoughts cross her face for a moment before turning his eyes out to the sea. "Such a wonderful night for a wedding celebration. Those two deserve one another," he commented, breaking the silence.

Elsa nodded. "I am so happy for the two of them. He is so much better of a person for her than Hans ever was," she remarked, remembering the man who had attempted to steal her kingdom through his own ambition. The last anyone had heard, his brothers had confined him to a solitary wing of the castle on the Southern Isles, where he could not trouble anyone again. Kristoff, on the other hand, had done everything in his power to save Anna during those tragic events.

"My brother stood against his sentencing of you, speaking of those trying times," Nik commented. "He did not believe anything you did was intentional or even under your control. I would have done the same."

"You will have to thank him for me, then," she returned. "Far too few felt that way about my powers. I am glad to have changed their minds."

"I shouldn't ask," Nikolaus hesitated, " but is that why you stay apart? Your powers?" When she turned to look at him, he saw the uneasiness in her eyes. "Powers like that aren't to be feared, Elsa. Not when someone as good as you holds them. You can use them for so much good for your kingdom."

"And what do you know of magic like mine?" Elsa shot back, a slight edge to her voice. "I injured Anna twice with these powers, how can I be sure I won't do it again?"

He hesitated in his response. "I know because I...have a friend with similar powers. And he too was frightened of them. But he learned to use them for good, and in doing so now controls them even in stressful times. His powers hold great danger, but also great promise. Yours are much the same."

Her expression softened as he spoke, his words and conviction in them easing her a bit as the music drifted from inside. She looked up into his eyes, seeing for the first time the way the specks of gold swirled about like a thunderstorm. She smiled. "Thank you, King Nikolaus. I feared you would be another who would mistrust me because of this magic. So many from other lands still do."

His smile was heartwarming. "My pleasure, Queen Elsa." The music slowed to a soft waltz, and he extended his hand. "I have heard you don't dance, but it would be my honor to show you out here. No one will see, so your secret will be safe with me."

She hesitated for a moment, then relented. "Well, I suppose, just this once it couldn't hurt. But you can't tell anyone!" She said with a serious undertone to her voice.

Nikolaus took Elsa's hand and twirled her into an easy sway, keeping time with the music. As they moved about the terrace, she became more at ease in his arms, and her movements became more fluid as she followed his lead. She soon found herself smiling brightly as they swayed, truly enjoying herself for the first time in years. They talked of several things, including events in and around other kingdoms, and how some where going so far as to turn their sovereignty over to others.

He talked a little of his own background as well. Coming from a long line of kings, he was one of the youngest to assume the throne. His mother had died in childbirth of his youngest brother, Aksel. His father had perished in a battle in the harbor at Karland, fending off raiders. As the eldest brother at 14, he was thrust onto the throne. His father's shoes, he felt, were large ones to fill, but he did the best he could. In the eight years since, the North had prospered independently, relying very little on outside influences.

Nikolaus smiled warmly at Elsa as she loosened up, enjoying how much brighter her face seemed to be as she enjoyed herself. He understood her fear all too well. He understood because he had lived it, and had had to learn to control his own magic. His father had insisted on monthly trips to the wilderness for practice, encouraging his son to use his magic for the good of the people and the land. This support and understanding carried only to his immediate family, however. It was a secret he did not let many know, and no one outside the North knew. He was the reason crops did so well in the rocky lands, and why his ships could make such speeds in the waters around his harbors. This woman, though, could be different. She might understand enough that he could share his secret. But not yet. No, for now it would be enough that she knew someone like her existed in this world.

Suddenly the sky erupted in flashes of light. They both looked skyward, their dancing slowing to a stop. "What the? Lightning? But the sky was clear a few moments ago," Elsa noted.

Nikolaus frowned, then turned to her and bowed, kissing her knuckles again. "I must be going now, Elsa. I must return to my own seat at Stonewell. I left many affairs unattended to, and I fear they can wait no longer. Thank you very much for the dance. Your secret is safe with me, do not fear. I hope you do not mind, but I would like to write you from time to time."

"I'd like that very much, Nikolaus. Have a safe journey," she blushed as the words left her lips. No man had ever made her feel safe and at ease with herself like he had. She very much didn't want him to go, but some correspondence would be better than none. She was also warring with her deeply engrained fear of human contact. She watched him leave the terrace before turning and heading to her own rooms, the emotions swirling inside her.

He left by way of the outer walk, avoiding the party inside. He strolled through the streets of the city, his thoughts wandering to the last hour. "Get it together, Nik. This is the first time in years you almost lost control," he muttered to himself. As he had danced with Elsa, he lost sight of all else. The lightning in the sky was his fault. It was simple heat lightning, intended to brighten the sky and amuse people. It was not dangerous, but he didn't normally let it out. It was still dangerous to possess magic, and people knowing it could make potential enemies. He understood all too well how, if she ever lost the love of her people, Elsa would be in grave danger. But for now, she was entirely safe.

When he returned to his ship, he ordered the captain to shove off. The deckhands hurried to hoist sails, and the light breeze moved them out into the harbor. Nikolaus then lifted his hands and, calling on his power to control the wind and weather, created a localized wind that accelerated the ship out of the fjord and into the open sea, heading back to his homeland.

* * *

**Author's note: This story will take a little bit to build, so give it a chance and get a couple chapters into it. Will Nik tell Elsa the truth, or will she find out accidentally? How will she take his secret? Even more importantly, who is this old enemy, and how far will they go to achieve their ends? Find out as the story progresses.**

**Also, please leave reviews. Tell me what/who you'd like to see, and what you think of my story. Thanks!**


	2. Stonewell, Capitol city of the North

Nik and his Small Council sat around the meeting table, discussing various affairs of state. There was a long list of issues, and most had been settled quickly. Still pressing were the issues of trade, and a few harbor kingdoms had come to the city, seeking an audience with the king. It seemed impossible that only a week ago he had been enjoying himself in Arendelle.

He sat in the King's chair as he listened to the harbor kingdoms' pleas. They had come asking for ships and supplies, as what appeared to be pirate activities were causing their trade routes to become too dangerous for unarmed vessels to travel. He frowned, "My good kings and neighbors, I wish there was more I could do to help, but the most I can do is offer to lease you arms for your own ships. I do not have the resources to spread my navy so thin." He sympathized with the men, as his own trade routes were also seeing apparent pirate activity, but his navy was having better luck dealing with them.

The eldest of the three kings, Albert, looked to the other two, who nodded. All three knelt in unison. "Great King Nikolaus, we hereby bend the knee to Stonewell, and relinquish the rule of our kingdoms to the great Northern Alliance. Our people are now yours, to rule and protect as you see fit," Albert repeated the speech the three of them had rehearsed on their trip to the city.

Nik rose and came around the table. "My friends, I welcome your unbidden desire to join the Northern Alliance. I will do my best to extend my protection to your people and cities. I ask that you stay on as Lords of your territories, to govern the people and implement and enforce the King's Laws," he explained calmly. "As to your request for assistance in combating the pirates, I will dispatch some of my best Captains to return with you, to take command of your fleets and provide the training necessary to protect your harbors and trade routes. My treasurer will work out the details of coinage and submit the plans to you soon, so we may begin arming your territories to defend against this pirate activity. Will that be satisfactory?"

All three nodded in agreement. "My King, you are wise beyond your years. We thank you for the assistance in protecting our people." The new Lords bowed collectively and retreated from the room.

Nik returned to his seat to discuss the final matter of the day. It was a letter signed by several kingdoms around the region, requesting a convention in mid October to discuss trade agreements and other items of importance to all. He sat in silence while the Small Council presented their opinions, ranging from it being a fake message to insisting that the King himself should attend.

"No," Nik stated firmly. "The North has flourished all these years by avoiding conventions like these, and avoiding over-binding trade agreements. Our kingdom has swelled, yes, but peaceably and without incident since my great grandfather quelled the wars centuries ago. I will not take any action that may drag us into an undesirable situation. Enough!" he shouted, cutting off protests that an envoy should at least be sent. "The North will send a letter politely declining the invitation. This convention seems as an attempt to disrupt the peace the entire region has been enjoying, and I will NOT be a part of it!" he thundered, pounding his fist on the table. "This meeting is adjourned! You all have your duties, get to them."

After they all had left, he sat at the table brooding. He would like to take a voyage and tour some countries that he considered friends, but he would refuse to enter into any kind of binding agreement with those he did not. Several of the kingdoms listed in the letter were such kingdoms. After a time, he rose and retired to his rooms, throwing the letter into the hearth and watching it burn. As he watched it, a feeling of gloom rose over him.

He turned then and went to his desk, where he picked up the quill and began to write. "Queen Elsa," he began the letter. "I hope the rest of the wedding celebration went well for you. It was a welcome break from the pressures of ruling, if only for a few hours..."

He wrote for almost an hour, then sealed the letter with his wolf's head sigil. He would send it out in the morning, he thought. He hoped she would enjoy hearing from him. He very much hoped to hear back from her. He also hoped that the winter would not close off communication with her entirely.


	3. dim cellar, a castle of Southern Isles

In a dimly lit room in the cellars of the castle, a group of fourteen and their guards met. They chose this part of the castle because no other guests would find them here.

"He claims she loves him, but her sister coerced her into banishing him. Something about being jealous that he did not love her," one man in the group recalled. "He claims that if he returns there, she will fall for him madly and make him her King. From there he would find us all a throne."

A murmur went up around the table, most nodding in agreement. "Do you think it is true? That the Ice Queen will just marry him like that?" another of the brothers asked.

"There is only one way to know. Release him and let him work his plan. He claims to know someone who can help, some dark wizard," the eldest told the group.

"No. I don't want the throne anyway, but we cannot let him free. His evil will cause more harm to the realm than good, even if you all get a throne," the youngest protested. "A war raging throughout the region is the last thing we need." The rest of the group raised their voices against him, and he slunk down in his chair.

"Then it is settled." They all turned to face the hooded man in the corner. "You are free to begin your schemes. But be warned, if you turn on any of us, it will be the end of you," the eldest of the group warned him.

The prisoner smiled from the dark corner, his chains released by the guards. "Thank you all. Thanks to correspondence, much of what I need is already in place. If all goes well, you will all have your own thrones by next winter."

The eldest turned and headed toward the door. "Come. We must meet with the others. We have more allies to secure."

After the others left, the hooded man moved to another part of the cellar, where a stooped old man awaited. "Your compulsion spells worked, my friend. The youngest resisted, but the others did not. They released me from my bonds, and I am free to chase what is mine," he informed the old man. He thought of the messages he had received suggesting that the King of the North, Nikolaus, was seeking the hand of the Ice Queen.

The old man turned and smiled, clutching something to his chest. "Very good, yes, very good. I have something else for you, something that will aid you against any who might stand in your way." He held out his hand, opening it slowly to reveal a gold ring holding what appeared to be a very dark ruby. "This ring contains vast power, magic to control fire and heat. Use it only when all other options have failed, as it may become difficult to control if used too frequently." He placed it on the hooded man's right hand and whispered an ancient incantation.

The hooded man felt the heat surge on his finger, spreading quickly up his arm and throughout his body. It was almost painful at first, but subsided to just a dull throb after a short time. He held out his hands and snapped his fingers, bringing forth a tongue of flame over each palm. It twisted and writhed, dangerous and beautiful at once. "Oh yes, this will be wonderful. All the realms shall fear me, and the Ice Queen will be mine as she should have been."

"Remember my warning, boy!" the dark wizard almost yelled. "This power is dangerous, and can easily turn on its owner. It is a wild thing as all non-innate magic is, and must be coerced more than it can be controlled. Come, come, I also have someone you must meet. He will be your best ally, capable of feats that no other under your command will be able to do. Gunnar, please, come in here," the old man commanded.

Gunnar's armor glistened in the dim lights under the castle. The hooded man smiled darkly at the appearance of the large soldier. "Oh yes, he will be quite a good addition in size alone. But please, Gunnar, tell me about these feats you can do under my command."

What the giant of a soldier told him over the next half hour impressed the hooded man very much. This man would be the weapon he would use to remove the threat of King Nikolaus and the spell he had over his future Queen.


	4. Stonewell, the following Spring

"My king! Word from the south!" Johan, Nikolaus's Captain of the Guard and younger brother, called as he entered the Small Council chambers. "Another kingdom has joined with Arendelle, granting the Queen control of all their affairs. It is expected that she will allow the rulers to continue governing as she has in all others."

Nikolaus stood at the great table, examining a large map of the region. He noted how Arendelle's sphere of influence had grown since Queen Elsa's coronation nine months ago. It both pleased and concerned him. As ruler of a vast expanse that had once been many kingdoms, he knew the difficulties that could await her. He had offered any advice she might want or need in one of the several letters they had exchanged over the winter, but as the good ruler he knew her to be she had not asked.

His concern was not that she would be overwhelmed, but rather why was it happening? The last few kingdoms in the North had bent the knee without bidding over the winter and with no explanation, though rumors were about that unrest in the south prompted it. He suspected the same was happening out on the tip of the peninsula, and these kingdoms were seeking the protection of a strong, just ruler. She was one such ruler.

On the mainland, more of the same was happening. Kingdoms were aligning quickly, by force in some instances, peacefully in others. The vast majority of the alignments there happened recently, but it began following the Southern Isles convention that he had refused to attend. His eyes wandered to the kingdom of Corona, where Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene, had recently been coronated as her parents relinquished the throne. That kingdom had swelled to four times its size, and was now one of the largest and strongest on the mainland. All who had joined there had done so peacefully and without encouragement.

'What is going on down there?' Nikolaus asked himself as he sat down in his chair. The Small Council was discussing some random affair of state, and he trusted their judgement in such matters. This, however, was something he would need to look into personally. He had put it off all winter, hoping it was just a few minor kingdoms banding together. It had become evident that it was not so. That meant another voyage, and possibly a long one. He smiled as he formulated a rough itinerary in his mind, and realized that he could possibly stop in Arendelle on the return trip to spend some time with her. It had been far too long since he had looked upon her lovely face.

Their letters had increased in frequency over the winter, and he found his thoughts strayed to her quite often anymore. He was actually somewhat embarrassed, since his Council would often have to bring him back into the discussions. He had even become lost in his thoughts of her while hearing petitions in the throne room. Those were some very embarrassing moments.

But in the end, every one of them had been worth it. He was not sure if he would call his feelings for her love as yet, but it was pretty close. He had asked for, and received shortly thereafter, a small portrait of her. It sat framed on his bedside table, so he had a nightly reminder of her.

"Sire?" He jumped as Lukas, his Treasurer, spoke. "Shall we review anything for you? You appear to be considering something other than the affairs we are discussing."

Here was another of those times where he had been caught daydreaming of her. He nodded slowly. "Indeed I am, Lukas. Gentlemen, with word pouring in from everywhere of new alliances and crowns bending the knee to others, I grow worried as to what may be going on in the south. I intend to travel to a few friendly kingdoms to see what I can uncover. Please make arrangements for a ship. I intend to visit the Czar, the Danes, Corona, and stop in Arendelle on the return trip. My intent is to leave in two days."

"Is that wise, my king?" Aaron, the Scribe, asked worriedly. "The stormy season begins any time now, and we would be loathe to have anything happen to you."

Nikolaus chuckled softly. "I think I can manage a few storms. You are some of the few who know me as the Storm King. The stormy season worries me not." He frowned once more, his eyes moving across the map again. "The affairs of the south, however, I do worry about. I believe a storm is rising that even the North must face. In preparation, while I am gone, call the banners and have them muster their forces to full strength. Provide any necessary supplies and equipment to those who request it, and see to it that every ship provides a report to the local harbor masters, the local garrison, and Stonewell on any suspicious activity along our shores. In particular, keep any free eyes on the uninhabited fjords, as that is where an invading force is like to land."

"It shall be as you ask, Sire," Aaron replied. "I hope your journey is a safe one." With that, he and the others rose and left to carry out their business. Meanwhile, Nikolaus retired to his rooms, both to pack for his journey and to pen another letter to Elsa.

"My dearest Elsa," his letter began.


	5. Arendelle

Despite being happily married and trying for a child, Anna had noticed a change in Elsa, and for the better. Her mood seemed to be lighter, particularly after any time a letter arrived that was sealed with the sigil of the wolf. Anna knew that was the sigil of the King of the North, a vast, hard land, yet from what Kristoff told her it was beautiful and plentiful in its hardness. As Ice Master, he and Sven had made several trips to secure the ice trade along the northern border of their expanded kingdom. Those trips had taken him into the North, as it was now their direct neighbor.

Her sister had been writing and receiving many letters from the King of the North over the winter. Anna had noticed that, at the very mention of the King of the North, Nikolaus, Elsa would blush deeply anymore. Another of those letters had arrived today, and Elsa had nearly cancelled court to read it in private. Her better judgement had won over, Anna noticed, because two more kingdoms, the last two on the peninsula, had come to swear themselves to Arendelle. After court was over, Anna sought out her sister for their usual after-court talks that she knew helped ease Elsa's mind. On days when a letter had come in, these talks were much shorter, and often she was already smiling by the time Anna got to her.

"So, what does it say?" Anna asked as she entered her sister's study and saw her smiling at the letter laying on her desk. On the corner of the desk sat a framed portrait of the writer of that letter. "Something good, from the looks of it."

"Nikolaus is coming here," Elsa blurted out, blushing as she realized how excited she was. "He is traveling to several neighboring kingdoms and will be stopping here at the end of the month!"

"Well, that certainly is good news. We haven't had many visitors you actually wanted to see lately," Anna smiled slyly. "Is there anything else he mentioned?"

Elsa reviewed the letter again, noting the warning about unrest and alignments on the mainland. It worried her that he was telling her this, but as a ruler she knew it was necessary to take steps to protect her people. "Actually he does mention the issues on the mainland and how so many kingdoms joined with us in the last year. He doesn't outright say it, but I think he is suggesting that we raise standing garrisons in our major cities. He is really concerned about the matter of Arendelle's defense, and that of our territories."

This didn't really surprise Anna. Like all men, he was trying to look out for those he cared for. "Are you going to take his advice?" Anna asked innocently enough. "Do you think other nations are going to take it as Arendelle preparing an assault? We don't want to be seen as a tyrannical nation, surely."

Elsa shook her head. "I think if we did it quietly few would notice, and the kingdoms who have joined us might be comforted by the show of defense. As for appearing tyrannical, Nikolaus has called his own banners according to this letter, but no one seems to have noticed. Either they are turning a blind eye or are too busy with their own ambitions." She paused, thinking, then rose and moved to the window, resting her hands on the sill. Ice began to form along the frame, and the room temperature dropped noticeably.

Anna shivered and rubbed her arms. "Elsa, what is it? I can tell when you are troubled. I'm here for you, and you know I'll help you any way I can." She rose and moved close to her sister, ready to hold her if she needed it.

A moments hesitation, and an icy tear slid down Elsa's cheek. " I'm scared, Anna. I like him, maybe even love him, and I want to be near him. But I am terrified that I might hurt him like I hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt someone dear to me like that again."

Anna rested her hand on Elsa's back and moved beside her. "Elsa, you are my sister, and a good person. I don't think you could lose control like that again. But I think if you talked with him about it and gave it a chance, it could work between you two. He is an intelligent man, Elsa. He would figure out how to help you stay in control."

Elsa turned and, with tears of gratitude in her eyes, embraced her sister and wept. "I love you, little sister. You are always the optimist, and I am glad you are here with me." After she calmed, she broke away and moved back to the desk. "So, when will our Ice Master be returning? I know you must be anxious to see your husband again."

Anna smiled warmly. "He should be home tonight or in the morning. He sent a message ahead saying that he and Sven needed to check the mountain lake, as it should still be frozen and supply us well into the summer before steps would need to be taken. He also planned to see his family for a short time." Her gaze wandered, and her love for Kristoff was very evident on her face.

"Anna? Oh for heavens sake, I know that look. Go! Go plan your welcome for him. He will no doubt be looking for you when he gets back. But don't keep him too long, I would like his report tomorrow before dinner!" Elsa playfully scolded her sister and waved her out. After she left, Elsa sat at her desk, deep in thought. She turned over several scenarios in her mind, then remembered something Nikolaus had once told her. His friend with magic similar to her own had only been mentioned a few times since that first night, but on that very night, his ship had been seen leaving the harbor under full sail by the harbor master. It was unclear how that was possible, considering there had been barely any breeze that night. There was also the odd cloud lightning that night as she and Nikolaus had danced.

A sudden realization hit her. Whoever this friend of his was, he was there that night. And she understood what his powers were: he could control the wind and weather, specifically lightning. As these thoughts sunk in, she resolved to confront Nikolaus about his friend. She wanted to meet and assess him, because this individual could very well be the reason the North was never involved in any actions outside their lands. She wanted to know how, if only to better protect her own people.

She noted a few questions she wanted answers to, then went to bed. That night, she slept peacefully, as thoughts of the man she wanted to see more than anyone coursed through her dreams.


	6. An island claimed by the Southern Isles

In the hall of the castle, Nikolaus waited in his seat, anxious to be done with the meeting and get underway. Overall the castle had fallen into disrepair, but this section had still been kept up. It had once been an impressive castle, but the line had fallen some years ago, and the islanders had left, fearing there would never again be a viable kingdom here again. The Southern Isles now claimed the island, but it was not used very often.

This meeting was one of those few times. After an insightful tour of the mainland with a final stop in Corona to congratulate King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel, his ship had stopped for supplies before heading to Arendelle. It was there where the Duke of Weaseltown had caught up with him and invited him to break bread. Nik had almost declined due to his desire to reach Arendelle and Elsa, but had decided to accept.

At that dinner, the Duke had laid out some concerns shared by several kingdoms. Nikolaus had noted that those kingdoms were not exactly friendly to his interests or those of his allies, but he said nothing. As a rule, he collected every shred of information he could before passing any kind of judgement or making any decision. When the Duke finished his presentation, he invited Nikolaus to a meeting on this island, where these kingdoms would meet to discuss the shifts in power in the area. Nikolaus promised to think on it when the Duke informed him the other nations would value the North's input on the discussions.

To himself, Nikolaus believed every bit of the discussions today had been a ruse, intended to convince him of the evil in Arendelle and Corona, and align the strength of the North against two peaceful kingdoms. After his long correspondence with Queen Elsa, he knew she was a good and fair ruler, and on a personal level, he thought he might even love the woman. Rapunzel and Eugene were much the same. During his meeting with them, there was no deception in her eyes, and while he seemed a self-centered egotist, underneath he was another gentle, caring man who loved Rapunzel with all his heart and soul. An alliance with them had been verbally agreed to and sealed with a handshake, and Nikolaus's code of honor would not allow him to break such an alliance without profound evidence.

Outwardly, Nikolaus remained aloof, feigning interest in the complaints of Weaseltown, the Southern Isles, and the others. As he listened, he was becoming more and more convinced that he was in the same room as the men who were behind the rustling and rumors he had been hearing for the last year. Their complaints, mainly centering around the reduction in their spheres of influence and rising resistance to their controversial trading practices, helped explain the consolidation of power into a few strong kingdoms, and the alliances formed by those who would need assistance should they fall under attack. What troubled him most was the accusations that Arendelle and Corona had expanded their borders through subterfuge and political games, blackmail, and the threat of force. The idea that Elsa would use her powers to bend other kingdoms to her will, while not impossible, seemed quite far fetched, both from his knowledge of her and the reports his own envoys had brought back. No, it was much more likely that these men intended to begin a war, and they wanted him on their side.

"So our final decision must be this: do we approach Arendelle and offer them a chance to release these kingdoms peacefully, or do we simply and preemptively strike to remove that sorceress from power?" the envoy from the Southern Isles, one of the middle brothers, asked the group directly. Nikolaus wondered about these brothers, who had supposedly locked away one of their own as punishment for his ambition. The statements made here, in his mind, implied that at least some of the brothers, including the one sitting the throne, shared Hans' ambitions to find a throne for them all somewhere.

The group muttered and grumbled, with some voicing a desire to use force, while others thought diplomatic solutions might be a better route, no doubt to avoid the wrath of a queen who could single-handedly defeat any of them. Nikolaus stood and raised his voice, "Gentlemen, as an impartial party to these discussions, I suggest that any decision be postponed until the Queens Elsa and Rapunzel can submit an answer to these accusations. Everything I have heard so far has been hearsay and rumors. As Arendelle's direct neighbor, I have heard no reports of political intrigue from that realm. Even if these reports are true, I do not want war on my peninsula. If things went badly, my people would pay the price more so than your own. You have the seas to separate Arendelle from your lands. I have a small mountain range, something a Queen who can bring winter with a thought would have no problems dealing with. I propose that we postpone our discussions and travel to Arendelle, under a banner of peace, and present these accusations to Queen Elsa. Should things go well, a peaceable solution could be found. Should things go ill, you will have a war on your hands."

The Duke stood and pointed accusingly at Nikolaus. "King of the North, if I didn't know better I'd think you were in league with this sorceress. Need I remind you that she attacked me at her coronation, then threw me out of her kingdom and cancelled all trade agreements with Weaseltown? Her ambition knows no end, and she must be stopped before-"

"Before what? She sends her army across the sea to conquer you? Or simply does it herself? She may well be ambitious as you say, but she is no fool. She would not risk open war without preparations, and my ships have brought me no reports of any amassing of arms in her ports or building of warships. No, Duke, you have no need to fear a war that might catch you off guard. Any overland route an army might take from Arendelle must cross MY lands, and I assure you I would ensure it did not happen. So I suggest you take my advice and confront Queen Elsa directly and give her a chance to answer your accusations. Any other course of action will ensure that I will NOT stand by you. The might of the North may not stand with Arendelle either, but I can and will deny you the use of my lands as well." Nikolaus towered over the table at this point, casting his now lightning gaze over the assembly. He held a tight leash on his magic, for these fools did not need to know about that side of him yet. He had already slipped slightly, as a small storm had begun to form outside. Some of those around the table trembled, others hardened their faces, but he could see they all feared him. This was good; he could beat them all to Arendelle and warn Elsa of their coming, for they certainly would go now. Seeing this, he bowed to them all. "I will see you all in Arendelle in three days," he almost ordered, then turned on his heel and stormed out, the door echoing almost as loudly as the thunder he had called in from the sky.

Once aboard his ship, he ordered the captain to weigh anchor and make for Arendelle at full sail. The sailors moved with all the speed they could muster, and once they were underway, Nikolaus added his magic to the already stiff winds to speed their journey.

He had to get to Elsa at least a day before the others for his plan to work. And Elsa would need that time to prepare if she were going to play along.


	7. Arendelle, Elsa's birthday week

Elsa was once again on her balcony overlooking both the city and the outlet to the sea when Anna and Kristoff joined her. She had taken to spending quite a bit of time out here in the last few days, as Nikolaus might arrive any day. Sven trotted behind those two, the only animal granted the freedom to wander the castle. Olaf rode the reindeer's back, laughing and carrying on as he always did. They approached quietly, giggling amongst themselves and glancing at her. Elsa turned to them and smiled, for she knew they were up to no good. "And what are you all up to?" she asked pointedly.

Kristoff and Anna smiled at one another, then loudly began singing a birthday song to her, a song that quickly became echoed from below, as the crowds emerged and took up the song. Olaf laughed and joined in, and even Sven added his baritone voice to the rhythm. Elsa smiled and blushed, somewhat embarassed that her sister would arrange such an event. Once the song was over, cheers went up throughout the crowd below as Anna and Kristoff approached her from either side. "I know your birthday isn't for a few days, but we wanted a big celebration for it. It's going to last until your birthday on Friday," Anna yelled to be heard over the roar of the crowd. Elsa simply blushed and accepted her sister's assertion, knowing at this point there was no way she could avoid the decorations going up around the city. The least she could do was play along and appreciate how much her people loved her.

As the people went back to their business and the crowd dispersed, Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff, mock anger on her face. "You know how much I hate surprises, Anna. And Kristoff, how could you let her do this to me! As her husband, you're supposed to be keep-"

Suddenly, a strong wind off the sea came up, snapping at the flags and their clothes. Kristoff pulled Anna to him, supporting her, while Elsa threw up her hands and braced herself against the onslaught. The wind stopped just as suddenly as it had come up, and all three of them turned toward the sea, expecting to see large storm clouds and large waves. Instead, the sea was incredibly calm, broken only by the wake of a single black ship, the head of a wolf emblazoned upon the black sails. Elsa's heart jumped in her chest as she recognized the sigil.

Kristoff was the first to speak. "Isn't that the King of the North's emblem? And what was with that blast of wind? It felt...unnatural." His confusion was apparent, but he'd never fully come to appreciate the magic Elsa possessed either.

"Indeed it is, Ice Master. And his 'friend,' who possesses powers similar to my own is with him, I think," Elsa surmised. "Anna, Kristoff, tell the cooks we will be dining in the small formal dining room tonight, and to prepare for at least a few guests. Quickly," she pressed, ushering them off the balcony. She followed, heading to find her Herald, Kai. Her birthday week was about to become quite a bit better, if she could convince Nikolaus to stay. She doubted it would be difficult.

When she found the Herald, she instructed him to proceed to the docks immediately and issue an invitation for King Nikolaus to come to the castle for dinner. He was to be brought directly to the small formal dining room, along with however many of his men he wished to bring. Her elation was barely contained at this point. She had not heard from him since his last letter about his voyage a month ago, and she intended to make the most of this reunion.

She thought back over some of the conversations she had shared with Anna, and some of the confessions about how she felt. In the absence of more letters over the last few weeks, she had taken to rereading the ones she had kept. The words he had written over the last few months had her convinced that she loved him. That was one of many confessions she had made to Anna, but definitely NOT the most embarrassing.

A few hours later, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were seated at a table in the dining hall when Kai stepped through the door. "Your Majesty, Princess, may I present King Nikolaus of the North," he proclaimed, stepping aside and holding the door as Nikolaus stepped through, flanked by his Captain of the Guard and another escort, a guard as well judging by the armor, though he looked familiar. Was this the brother he said she met, she thought to herself as they moved into the room. They both appeared younger than he, though if only separated by a few years. The resemblance between all three was very strong.

Nikolaus smiled warmly as he took in Elsa seated at the head of the table, the seat to her right empty. He immediately moved to her and bowed, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. He glanced up at her, noting the warmth in her icy blue eyes and the reddening of her cheeks. "My dear Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to see you again. It has been far too long since we have been in the same room," he said as he rose. "The portrait I have of you does not do you justice."

"Likewise, King Nikolaus. Please, be seated," she indicated the seat to her right for him; his men sat along the side of the table, a few seats from their King. "Dinner will be served shortly, but may I offer some bread and wine while we wait?" It seemed so formal from what she truly wanted to say, but protocol insisted she welcome friends and offer refreshment to show them they were welcome.

"Thank you, Lady," Nikolaus accepted the seat and the wine, tasting it slowly. "This is a very good wine. If it is any indication, I dare say I am in for quite a good meal. I also understand your birthday is coming up at the end of the week. If it please your Highness, I'd like to stay until then?"

"It would be a pleasure to have you, King Nikolaus. Herald, please see to it that the guest wing adjacent to the royal family's is made available to the King and his men," she instructed the man, who bowed and left.

Dinner was served, and Nikolaus, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff talked of events in Arendelle. Nikolaus listened intently, then talked of some of the events that had happened during his tour of the several kingdoms. Some events were humorous, others not so. It did him good to watch the Queen's face light up every time she smiled or laughed. He also delivered regards from Corona, which Anna and Elsa were pleased to hear. They were relieved to hear that their cousin and her husband had made it through their coronation day without incident. The news that Rapunzel and Eugene were expecting a child soon came as a happy shock.

After some time, Nikolaus leaned forward and lowered his voice some. "Queen Elsa, I wish all I had to bring to you was happy news, but it is not the case. Do you trust all of your people in this room? I trust my men implicitly, as they are my brothers, Johan and Aksel. I keep no secrets from them, and vice versa. If there is anyone in this room you do not trust, I suggest we discuss this next issue in private, just we two."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I trust my sister and her husband, and I can instruct the guards to allow no one to disturb us. These doors are thick, and this room contains sounds quite well." She turned to a servant and instructed him to leave, with instructions to have the guards allow no one to enter the dining hall until otherwise ordered. When the door closed, she turned back to Nikolaus, concern on her face. "So, King Nikolaus, what is this news that obviously has you so concerned?"

"Please, Elsa, call me Nik. For conversations such as these, formal titles will only keep distance between us that we cannot afford right now." He turned to his brother Johan, who handed him a satchel filled with papers and maps, which he in turn laid on the table. "I bring with me bad tidings for our entire region, particularly for Arendelle and Corona. I have sent ravens to Corona with warnings to ensure their defenses are ready, but I could not risk sending more details. With you, however, I must share everything.

"I came here directly from an island controlled by the Southern Isles. On that island, several envoys from kingdoms I do not consider friends had gathered. The Duke of Weaseltown was one of the envoys in attendance, and in fact was the one who invited me to the conference. I can only presume that my presence was requested because I am your direct neighbor."

Nik produced a map of the region, with the kingdoms who had been at the conference highlighted, and Arendelle, the North, and Corona circled. "These highlighted kingdoms ordinarily disagree on everything, and are constantly squabbling and warring amongst themselves. However, they have all come together in secret with some disturbing accusations. They are accusing you and your cousin of expanding your spheres of influence through subterfuge and the threat of force. They insist that you are planning to expand your borders until you control the entire region and have created a massive empire and enslaved all their people."

Everyone to his left exploded at once. They all shouted in outrage.

Kristoff was on his feet immediately, a table knife in his hand. "How dare anyone accuse my wife's sister of this kind of ambition! She is one of the kindest people I have met in my entire life! I will personally take on anyone who says otherwise!"

Anna similarly was on her feet, slamming her fists on the table. "My sister would never do such a thing! She has no ambition other than to rule her people fairly and justly! I'd know, I have known her my whole life!"

Elsa had remained seated, partly from shock of the accusations, but her voice was just as loud. "I never approached any of the kingdoms that have surrendered themselves to Arendelle. I certainly didn't force them into submission. I lived in fear for years, I would never subject another human to that, much less an entire series of kingdoms!"

Nik sat still for a moment, taking in what he was hearing. It was exactly what he expected to hear, what he knew was the truth. He waited a moment, then raised his hands, asking for quiet. "Please, hear me. I expected such reactions from you all. I must tell you, I am making inferences and formulating these thoughts from the knowledge I have, but I believe I was invited to that meeting because they wanted the North on their side. At the very least they were after permission to land an army on my shores and cross through the mountains. There was a strong desire to simply invade, but I was able to stop that by denying access to the North for what they believe to be the time being. In reality, no army but my own banners will be allowed on my lands without my men falling upon them. I managed to convince them to come here under a banner of peace to lay these accusations at your feet. They will be here on the morrow."

Elsa looked coldly at Nik. "What are you saying, Nik? Are you in league with these obviously hostile kingdoms? Have you come to convince me to turn out these kingdoms that have asked to join Arendelle and now fall under my protection? Or are you here to convince me to turn over all of Arendelle to you and the North, and take over the world yourself?" As she spoke, the temperature of the room dropped, the ice in her voice taking physical form on the walls of the dining hall. Anna and Kristoff moved back, knowing Elsa's control was slipping, and to be in this room when she lost control could mean death. Johan and Aksel remained seated, yet were visibly tense as they prepared to find cover.

"Check your temper, Elsa," Nik warned as he met her gaze, unflinching. "After all my letters, I thought you would know that I am now and forever will be on your side. I did not realize it then, but I fell for you the night of your sister's wedding. Over the last several months I have grown fonder of you, and I can honestly say that I have fallen in love with you. I could never stand against you, and I certainly do not want to conquer the world," Nik confessed his true feelings, the conviction in his voice coming out with the fierceness of a summer thunderstorm, his words echoing like the distant roll of thunder. "I hate war, but I hate those who would subjugate others by force even more. I came here to warn you of their coming, and to help you prepare for their arrival. They will want a confession from you, and they will pressure you until you either give them one or lash out, at which point they will have a cause to declare war. We do not want either to happen."

Anna and Kristoff stood holding hands, rooted in place with shock and awe plain on their faces. They had heard the confession of love, and little else. They did not know whether to leave or stay, and so remained still.

Elsa's temper had subsided rapidly when Nik confessed his love, replaced instead with a mixture of hope, uneasiness, and confusion. Hope because she had wanted this kind of confession from him for months now, and certainly wanted it in person. Uneasiness because of the circumstances under which she had received the confession. She had hoped to hear those words over dinner or a moonlight walk, possibly while dancing on the terrace again. Instead she heard them delivered in the same statement that brought her news that her kingdom was in danger. Confusion because, in light of all that, she had no idea how to reply.

Instead, she cleared her throat. "What do you propose, Nik? If I do not receive them, they will take it as a sign of their righteousness. If I receive them, they will badger me until they get a war. I see no way out of this, and they will know you warned me if you are standing at my side as my suitor," she said, smiling as she said the last word. "A subject we will need to discuss in private, once we figure out how to deal with this."

Nik met her eyes and smiled. "I look forward to that discussion. As for the matter at hand, you will need to pretend that you did not expect them. You must listen to their accusations with a degree of disinterest, acknowledging that they have spoken but providing no answers until they have finished. When they have finished, inform them simply that the kingdoms that have joined with Arendelle did so willingly and unbidden, and that any actions taken against Arendelle will be an act of war that you will meet with your full force. At that point, call your guards, inform us that our welcome is over, and escort us back to our ships."

"That sounds like a workable plan...Wait, what?" Elsa was suddenly confused. "Us? You mean you will be standing with them? I don't understand. You just confessed your love for me, and now you are insisting that I throw you out of my kingdom!"

Nik frowned and took her hand in his. "My dear Elsa, they knew I was coming here anyway. But they must think that I only arrived shortly before them, not a whole day. Your dock men and Harbor Master must be present at my ship when they arrive for the ruse to work. I must stand on the floor with them as an impartial party if I am to have any chance of avoiding repercussions for my own people. Once we are returned to the docks, I intend to express my displeasure at their drawing me into their intrigue, and that other than trade agreements, the North will have no more interaction with their kingdoms in the future. Once they have left, I will return and we can have that private discussion." He looked into her eyes, hoping to find understanding there. He found that and more.

As they had talked, Anna and Kristoff had returned to their seats, the danger of a magical explosion having passed. Kristoff took the opportunity to ask something that had been bothering him for a few hours. "King Nikolaus, when you arrived there was a strong gust of wind that disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Queen Elsa tells us that you have a friend who possesses magic similar to her own, and she suspects it has to do with wind and lightning. Is he with you?" Elsa shot a glance at him, but he finished his question anyway. "What? Everyone was thinking about it. Now is as good a time as any."

Nik looked at Kristoff for a moment, then at Anna's face that clearly showed her curiosity about the answer. Finally he looked to Elsa who, despite her evident annoyance at the question being asked, clearly wanted an answer. "I suppose it is time you learned the truth, Elsa, since I have been honest about everything else with you tonight," he sighed. He looked down at his hands for a moment, then turned them palms up. Calling on his powers, he created a small but powerful thunderstorm over a bowl on the table. Small flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder echoed through the room, and a small funnel cloud drew the contents of the bowl up into the cloud. After a moment more, he slowly dissipated it, keeping the potential mess contained to the bowl, which he promptly used air currents to lift and move over to a serving cart and deposit it gently.

When he turned back to the others, Elsa and Anna were staring at him in shock. Kristoff had fainted into Anna's arms.

Elsa was the first to speak. "Well, THAT certainly explains a lot."


	8. Arendelle, Queen Elsa's Court

It was early afternoon when her accusers and Nik stood before her throne. She welcomed them to Arendelle with a level of disinterest, looking each man in the eyes, finding fear, hatred, and ambition in each pair save one. In that pair, she found love and admiration. The smile she felt inside threatened to crack her icy mask.

One by one her accusers laid their complaints before her. When each finished, she simply stated "Next." She hoped she was performing her part well, but she did not dare look too long at Nik, for everything would fall apart if she did. When the final accusation of using subterfuge, blackmail, and threat of force to bend kingdoms to her will had been presented, she sat forward in her chair. "Is that everything?" she asked, calling her magic to bring ice to her voice. Seeing just nods, she rose to her feet.

"Gentlemen, and I use that word VERY loosely, I have heard your concerns and accusations with what patience I can command. Let me answer them all with one word: lies. All the kingdoms that now fall under my protection and rule came to me willingly. I do not, nor have I ever had, the ambition or desire to expand my kingdom or create an empire. I lived in fear for most of my life, I would never subject anyone to living in fear of me. Guards!"

Her castle guards filed in fully armed, spears in hand. "Your welcome has been overstayed. You may leave peaceably while I still allow it. But be warned, any action against lands under my rule and protection, or that of my cousin in Corona, will be met with Arendelle's full force and wrath. We wish to live in peace with everyone, but we will not hesitate to defend ourselves. Guards, see them out!" she commanded, then risked a glance at Nik. He gave her an approving yet barely noticeable nod, then turned to be escorted from the castle.

A few hours later, Nik and his brothers returned for dinner. His brothers excused themselves and went into the city, anxious to find some recreation after a long voyage. Nik found himself back in the small dining hall with only Elsa. "You put on an amazing show, my dear," he congratulated her as he pulled her into his arms. "I do not think they completely believed you, but you gave them absolutely no reason to invade. I especially liked the addition of coming to Corona's defense. It should give them pause should they consider that course of action next."

Elsa smiled and held him, pressing her face into his chest. "I only hope that we have avoided this war, or at least kept it from those we love," she almost whispered into his shirt. "I don't want to fight, but I will if it comes to it." She lifted her head to look up at him, unsure what she'd see in his eyes. What she saw moved her.

Nik smiled down at her and cupped her cheek. "I know you will. And the North will stand beside you. Now, why don't we discuss that other topic that we had to postpone last night?"

With that, he leaned down and kissed her, and their cares were forgotten, at least for the evening.

The rest of the week was a bit of a blur for them both. Nik granted leave for everyone in his entourage until the Queen's birthday celebration was over, with the understanding that any who were caught up in trouble would be returned to the brig. Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened. He spent as much time as possible with Elsa, falling more madly in love with her with each passing hour. He even presented her with a birthday gift: an ornate necklace with a snowflake pendant, as well as a small dagger that had been in his mother's family for centuries. The necklace was self explanatory, but he expressed his desire to ensure her safety when he was not with her. It was made from a special steel, causing the blade to gleam the same blue as a winter sky. Engraved on the blade in an old Norse tongue were the words "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew." No one was sure what it meant, but it was beautifully engraved.

Elsa faced her fear of human contact for Nik. He offered some tips and techniques to remain calm and controlled, even in stressful situations. She welcomed his affections and advice, though kept much of their contact chaste in public. She even allowed him to swing her around the dance floor during the final celebration on Friday. That event alone caused quite an uproar, as the citizens of Arendelle applauded the man who managed to convince their Queen to dance.

The next morning came too soon. "I wish you didn't have to leave," Elsa said as she embraced Nik once again, enjoying his arms around her.

"Don't worry, love," he replied as he stroked her hair. "I'm known to my Small Council as the Storm King. Nothing will happen at sea that I cannot handle. I will return as soon as I can."

With a final embrace and a lingering kiss, he took his leave of her. He boarded his ship, and the captain gave the command to weigh anchor and shove off. This time, Nik was in no hurry to leave, so he stood at the rail and watched Elsa shrink in the distance until she was simply a speck. He then called his magic, whispered 'I love you,' and sent it on an air current back to her.

The tears came anew when she heard his voice on the wind, and she held on to the hope that the time would pass quickly until she saw him again.


	9. The Seas, off the coastline of the North

"And what was the outcome of your discussions?"

"She unfortunately gave us no reasons to attack, my Lord," the Duke of Weaseltown informed him. "We also alienated the North, and no longer have a willing partner on the peninsula."

Hans smiled. "Good. I never liked him anyway. He has some spell over her, I am sure of it. I must break it. His brother stood in my way a year ago, he will not do the same." He turned to the captain of the ship. "Send word to the fleet. We proceed with the invasion of the North. We shall see how the King of the North reacts when his lands are no longer his."

A maniacal laugh was heard several ships away as sails were hoisted and they moved toward the uninhabited fjord they planned to invade through. If luck were on their side, Hans thought, the great castle of Stonewell would be his before Nikolaus knew what happened.

"My Lord, what are we to do?" The Duke asked hesitantly, indicating the group of Lords that had travelled from Arendelle with him.

Hans answered by giving an order to the captain of the ship. "Set a southerly course. I will take command of the army that will smash Corona. I'm sure my brother can handle the North. It is a wilderness, their defenses should pose no real issue." He turned back to the Duke. "You and the others will return to Arendelle in three days with news of Nikolaus's defeat. I am sure she will demand proof, and she will get it very soon."

"What evidence do you plan for us to give her, my Lord?" the Duke asked, unsure if he were prepared for the answer.

Hans flashed his most evil smile. "If all goes as planned, King Nikolaus' head. With him out of the way, whatever spell he has her under will be broken, and she will remember her love for me. No one will come between me and my desires."

The look in Hans' eyes made the Duke wonder momentarily if he was sane, but he said nothing. His desire for wealth and power overruled any other concerns he may have had.

* * *

**Authors note: I had some issues with formatting, and made some changes to the storyline. I am working to resubmit these, as well as my other stories. So please check back often, as updates will be coming soon!**


	10. Karland, a Harbor of the North

"What do you mean, the castle is under siege?" Nik demanded of Karbane, the Lord of Karland. His family had been kings and queens themselves before they joined with Stonewell a generation ago. "Where did an army come from? How did it slip by everyone?" This was not the kind of news he expected to receive after his week in Arendelle.

"It was a small army, only four thousand men, Your Highness. They landed in an uninhabited fjord along the Wolfswood, and marched through the forest. Our patrols happened upon their ships floating at anchor. All but one were sunk immediately. That ship flew the banner of the Southern Isles, but being smaller and faster managed to escape. We gave pursuit and managed to scuttle it at sea," Karbane informed him. "The invaders are trapped here, and the Osgoods are leading the northern forces down on them. The southern forces are marshaling and growing as they head north. They will be here within the hour."

"Good. Get my horse. I intend to be at the head of that column," Nik stated as he drew Frostbite, his family heirloom sword, and ran the oilcloth along its length. His great grandfather, the legendary King Aleksander, had once used this sword to quell the wars that had ravaged the North for years; it was now over two hundred fifty years old, but still stronger than any sword he had ever seen. During one of their many practice trips in the Wolfswood, his father had noticed the sword amplified the magic and provided a collection point for a focused application. Its blade gleamed in the light, reflecting almost blue, the color from which its name was drawn. The pommel was carved to resemble the head of a red-eyed wolf, similar to the family sigil. "Perhaps this blade will see blood along its length again. How strong will our forces be when we arrive at Stonewell?"

"Your castle is currently at fifteen hundred men, sire," Karbane began. "The Osgoods have sent word that the northern forces number over five thousand. The southern forces should stand at seven thousand by Stonewell."

"Good. We will give quarter to those who yield. Those who do not, shall receive no mercy." Nik frowned, then sheathed Frostbite. "Let us ride with all haste."

By mid-afternoon of the next day, the forces of the North arrived at Stonewell to find the invading army camped just beyond arrow range of the battlements of the castle. Siege towers and battering rams were under construction, but their work had been slowed by various forays by the castle garrison. When the war horns of the North called and were returned by those inside the castle, the invading army found itself completely surrounded and vastly outnumbered. Small groups gave battle, but the rest, including the commander of the army, surrendered and were broken into groups to be taken to holds throughout the North.

The commander, one of the Southern Isles brothers, was brought before Nik that evening in chains. "Remove his chains. Even as a prisoner, he is still of a royal house. He will be treated as such," Nik commanded. When the chains were off, he spoke again. "So, which of the brothers are you? And who sent you?"

"I am Harold, the youngest, 14th in line for the throne of the Southern Isles, King Nikolaus," the boy announced. "I was selected for this because I do not want and will never get to sit the throne, so I am considered expendable. My brothers often forget to mention that I even exist, except when it is convenient for them. However, I disagree with my brothers' ambitions, and the decision to release Hans was a huge mistake, though no one listened to me."

The mention of Hans being freed snapped Nik's temper hard. "Harold, I wish you no ill-will," he spoke gently now, seeing as the boy was only fifteen. "But I need you to understand that you have become a pawn in a much larger game, and how well you play along determines the length of your life. Here is my proposal. Cooperate, and you may spend the next few years here in Stonewell until your eighteenth birthday, when you can choose your life as you wish. Or you can choose to resist, and I will send you back to your brothers piece by piece until they desist with their plans to rule everyone."

The boy's eyes filled with tears. "Please, Your Highness, I don't want to die. I will do anything you ask. If you grant me asylum here, I will tell you all that I know of their plans - which currently involve forcing Arendelle to submit by your demise."

Nik leaned forward at this bit of information. "Son, you have your asylum conditionally. Give me what information you have, and if it is true then you will be an adopted brother here. If it is false, I will have no problem removing your tongue personally," he threatened in his gentlest voice. "Speak, boy, and be quick about it. Arendelle's defense is of great importance to me."

Harold dropped to one knee and looked up at Nik. "Hans' plan was to capture Stonewell and you, and present your head to Queen Elsa to force her submission, as he believes the two of you are betrothed, by some spell of yours. Once Arendelle and the North were his, he was going to turn to Corona and use whatever means necessary to bring that kingdom to its knees. Obviously he will not get Arendelle so easily and the North is lost to him, but I believe he will launch his assault on Corona just the same. He will probably still attempt to lie his way into Arendelle's submission, but without the proof...Queen Elsa is a strong woman," the boy stated, a hint of admiration in his voice and eyes. "The envoy that will bring her the news should already be en route to her harbor."

Nik rose and called some guards. "See Harold to a guest suite and confine him there. See that he is fed and keep him informed of what is happening with this war." He turned to Harold then, and met his eyes. The boy did not flinch. "I want to believe you, boy, but you must understand that I cannot trust you as yet. When I return, we will discuss how things go and what your future will be. Until then, aside from interaction with others, every comfort will be provided you as is befitting a member of a royal house."

Harold nodded, then followed the guards to his temporary home. Nik turned to his brothers. "We must move quickly. Corona will need our help immediately. Aksel, take half the strength of every inland garrison, board the fleet, and make for Corona with all speed. I will provide a spell to speed your trip. The harbor garrisons are to remain at full strength with enough ships to patrol our shores for another invasion. Johan, you and I will ride overland to Arendelle with all haste. Forty men, no more. We leave within the hour, and travel as light as possible. Armor and arms, we will find provisions along the way. Have the ravener send messages to Corona and Arendelle with his best birds, three birds for each kingdom. Move!" he commanded, then turned to head to the stables and prepare his horse.

Within the hour, an army was marching toward a fleet of ships and Corona, and Nik, Johan, and forty of his best guards were riding down the peninsula at breakneck speed for Arendelle and Elsa. He hoped that his message made it to her in time, and that she would be wise enough to stall their enemies until he could arrive if they beat him there.


	11. Arendelle, the Queen's study

The ships in the harbor promised bad news. The message that came in on the raven bearing the sigil of the wolf carried even worse news. Elsa had received the message from the North mere hours before the ships from Weaseltown and the Southern Isles, along with several of their allies, sailed into the harbor. She had taken Nik's advice and had her Herald confine them to guest accommodations in the city, under the watch of the city guards. The men on their ships were prohibited from leaving those ships. They had all been told that the Queen and her sister were visiting some of the other territories and would return in a few days. This seemed to be holding them at bay, and keeping them out of the castle allowed her to roam more than just her rooms.

"What are we going to do, Elsa?" Anna asked, watching her sister pace the floor in front of her. Kristoff, as Ice Master, was able to come and go from the castle, but preferred to remain by Anna's side. Loyal as always, Sven laid along the side of their couch, his presence strangely comforting to all. "How long do you think we can keep them out of the castle?"

Elsa paused and turned to face her sister. "I'm not sure, Anna. Honestly I want to throw them out again, but I fear that would not be the end of it." She resumed her pacing, doing her best to remain calm and in control, using some of the tricks Nik had taught her during his week's stay. "Besides, he should be here this evening. I hope he has a plan, because as of right now, I'm at a loss other than freezing them to death." That comment yielded a chuckle from Kristoff, who had actually suggested it when they arrived. He was not fond of these outsiders who kept stressing his new family so much.

As dusk fell, a clamor arose from the castle gates. Elsa moved to the window to look out. What she saw lifted her spirits. A column of riders entered, the gates slamming shut behind them. As the man at the head of the column dismounted, the dim light glinted off his armor and the almost blue sword across his back, showing her the wolf's head emblazoned on his chest. He and another man met with Kai and were escorted directly inside, while the others took their horses to the stables.

Minutes later, Nik and Johan entered her study in her suite of rooms. Nik immediately went to Elsa, taking her in his arms and holding her as she sobbed tears of joy and fear. He whispered gently in her ear and caressed her hair, soothing her and assuring her that he was well. After a few minutes, they all sat around a table, Nik and Elsa at the head.

"What do we do, Nik? They are going to try to tell me that you are captured or dead, and that the North is now against me. I fear what they may say about my cousin, who is expecting her firstborn any day. Tell me you have some kind of plan," Elsa pleaded and squeezed his hand.

Nik nodded slowly. "The North has sent six thousand men aboard our fleet to Corona with instructions to move in a flanking maneuver and trap the enemy between them and the sea. While I was there I went over defensive plans with Eugene, and I believe it would take a force of thousands to take the castle conventionally, even with a minimal garrison. My army should be enough to at least reduce any opposing force down to manageable numbers. Once we have dealt with our enemies here, I intend to sail to Corona myself to provide any assistance necessary.

"As for the envoy here, I have some ideas. I hold the youngest Southern Isles brother, Harold, at Stonewell. Yes, there is yet another one that no one mentioned. He provided me with details about the assault plans. That is how I knew not to come by ship to Arendelle. It is also why I sent men to Corona. But this treachery runs deeper than any of us expected," Nik paused, unsure how this next bit of news would be received. "Hans is the mastermind behind all of this. He does not sit the throne of the Southern Isles, but he is issuing the commands. He still wants a kingdom, and will do anything to get a throne. He is leading the assault on Corona, if Harold is to be believed. Apparently I have some spell over you, as far as Hans believes."

The gasps and curses around the table told him all he needed to know. "We will have to surprise the envoy here. Elsa, you will have to act shocked at their news, and then call them liars to their faces. At that point we must reveal that I am alive and free, and that the North stands with Arendelle and Corona. We can offer them one last chance to retreat to their lands and leave us in peace, or we can simply imprison them and send the messages ourselves."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. In the end, it was Kristoff who broke the silence. "Will that send a strong enough message? Or will we need something stronger, a show that the North and Arendelle are complete allies?"

Johan nodded in agreement. "A formal treaty would need to be drafted and notarized, and approved by the Small Council in the North. That is going to take some time, and if you have already been keeping them for a few days, they will begin to suspect something if they are delayed much longer," he pointed out. "Aksel will cause all kinds of trouble for the enemy at Corona, but this is another matter altogether."

Nik thought on this for a moment while Anna and Elsa whispered to one another. Elsa was turning a bit red in the face, but it appeared to be from embarrassment instead of anger. Anna giggled and whispered a bit too loudly, "But you admitted the other day it's what you wanted." Nik and the others looked to the two women with curious expressions on their faces.

Kristoff was the first to speak up. "What did she admit to wanting, Anna? And if it isn't related to this issue, we should probably wait until a better time...if there is one," he added quietly.

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled. Elsa felt embarrassed and a bit trapped, but decided it would be in the best interest of her kingdom to admit to her own desires this time. "We could get married," she said, looking directly at Nik.

That statement caught Nik off guard. He hadn't admitted it to anyone except Johan, but he was hoping to suggest the same to Elsa later this year and under better circumstances. Knowing now what her feelings on the matter were both eased and confused him. "Marriage? Not an option I'd considered for this situation, but something I have been giving a great deal of thought to lately," he admitted a bit sheepishly. "Don't these things usually take some time to plan, though? I wouldn't want to rob you of any dreams you may have had, Elsa."

She laughed and smiled. "Nik, I spent most of my life in isolation. I didn't get the chance to plan a dream wedding as a young girl. I am fine with calling the priest right now and getting this done to make a statement to these fools. Not to mention the fact that I love you, Nik, and would be very happy to call you my husband." She turned completely towards him now. "The only detail left for me is this: who proposed?"

Nik held out his hand to Johan, who produced a small box and placed it in Nik's hand. Nik took the box and moved to one knee in front of Elsa, opening the box toward her, revealing an impressive diamond ring. "I have been giving it a great deal of thought, Elsa, and had this ring made for you before my tour of neighboring kingdoms. Johan has been carrying it for me because he has a knack for keeping things secret. But Elsa, my lovely Elsa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Our kingdoms will become one, much as we will, and I promise to stand beside you for all eternity, and protect and defend you with my very last breath. Please, Elsa, marry me and make me the happiest man in this world."

The tears in her eyes gave away her answer before her words could. She fell to her knees, eye-level with him, and said simply, "Yes!" and kissed him.

It was nearly midnight when Nik and Elsa stood before the priest in the castle's chapel. As it happened, it was exactly one week after the mid-spring celebration, a very important holiday in the North. Johan stood as the best man, while Anna stood as matron of honor. Nik and Elsa took their vows before a small assembly of Nik's men and a portion of the castle staff and their families.

Nik and Elsa spent that night together. Neither slept very much, but the cares of the outside world were forgotten while they were together. Neither ever expected to be able to find such tenderness from another person.

Several of the night guards found themselves shivering in the unusually cool night air. The lightning flashing in the sky, mixed with the snowflakes that did not accumulate told them something was afoot in the castle. What was going on, no one could say.

The next morning, the Duke of Weaseltown received a message that the Queen had returned late the previous night and would be pleased to receive the envoy that afternoon. His smile was one of pure evil, as he prepared to carry out his part of Hans' plan. He hoped whatever spell King Nikolaus had cast on Queen Elsa had been broken, for it would make this go much smoother.


	12. Arendelle, the Castle Courtroom

Elsa sat in her chair on the raised dais, waiting for her visitors to be escorted in. She glanced to her left, where her sister and brother-in-law's chairs had been relocated to. They both sat there, Sven providing an imposing stance behind them. She smiled to herself, then looked to her right. There, a new chair sat empty, brought in this morning from a storage chamber. It had been her father's chair, the King of Arendelle's chair, and they had taken it out before her own coronation.

The sight of that chair brought to the surface mixed emotions for Elsa. It saddened her to remember that she would never see them again. She was glad, because they were not here to see these troubling times. But she was also elated, for the man who would occupy that chair now was worthy of it, someone her father would be proud of. And she loved him deeply.

The doors at the end of the throne room opened, and several men, including the Duke of Weaseltown, strode in. Her Herald announced each one by name, then fell back to his station. Elsa stared down at the men in front of her, noticing the triumphant smiles on their faces, the puffed chests that indicated men who believed they were in control. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she thought on what they would soon learn.

"Queen Elsa, so good to see you again," the Duke began, his contempt for her evident in his voice. "We are here, this time to demand you turn your kingdom over to us. You cannot stand against the might of our alliance."

She tried to look shocked at his statement. "Really, Duke? And what could you possibly have that would convince me to just turn my seat over to you? I would very much like to hear this." Her voice carried an air of indignation. No ruler would want to turn over their kingdom to an empty demand.

The Duke stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest, trying to appear larger than he actually was. "Our evidence will be forthcoming soon, but I bring word that King Nikolaus has been defeated on his own lands. Stonewell now belongs to the Southern Alliance, along with all of the North. Your enemies surround you. You cannot win this war, and to preserve your own life you must step down. We will allow you and your family to live in captivity. If you had a king in Arendelle, he would see the hopelessness of the situation and come to that conclusion. Or you could choose a King from our alliance, one you might have loved before?."

Anna gasped in dismay. Kristoff turned to her and held her, whispering in her ear. Other members of the court murmured amongst themselves, with most confused about what was going on and how the Queen would react.

As every head turned toward her, Elsa slowly stood and straightened her gown. She gestured to the chair beside her own, making no indication that she was going to answer or had even heard their demands. "Do any of you recognize this chair? It belonged to the last King of Arendelle, my father. It has been vacant for years, but no longer. You see, Duke, Lords, while you have been playing warrior, I have been planning my defense. Part of those plans have involved taking a husband, a new, strong King for Arendelle." The ring on her finger flashed brilliantly in the light of the room as she spoke.

"And where is this new King, Queen Elsa?" the Duke demanded, the flash of the diamond not escaping his notice now. "Bring him forth, that we may present our case and convince him, since you seem unwilling to see the defeat that is before you."

"As you wish," Elsa said with a smile. She turned her head to a doorway near the edge of the dais. "My love, my King, would you please come out here? We have guests who would like to meet you and hear your opinion on their demands."

From the darkness of the doorway, a single cloaked figure entered the light of the room. He moved up to Elsa, and without dropping his hood pulled her to him and kissed her for all to see. After a moment, he released her and turned to face the men on the floor, his face still shrouded in darkness, his features hidden. As he reached for his hood, she began, "Gentlemen, I believe you have all met my husband-" His hood fell back, revealing his face and causing a collective gasp from the entire room. "King Nikolaus of the North, and now Arendelle. Please, by all means, attempt to convince him that I should step down, or choose a different King."

The group on the floor looked at one another, and even the Duke of Weaseltown was at a loss for words. The rest of the room broke out in murmurs, the noise in the room growing. The general consensus from those on the sidelines was approval. After a few moments, Nik raised a hand, waiting for silence.

"Gentlemen," Nik began, his voice echoing throughout the room like a roll of thunder. "You find yourself in the courtroom of the King and Queen of both the North and Arendelle. I understand that you brought a message of my demise. Let me give you another message: not only did your invasion of my lands fail, but we hold at Stonewell the young Prince Harold of the Southern Isles. He has told us everything about your plans, and an army of Northmen are currently en route to Corona and will meet Prince Hans' army in battle."

The man from the Southern Isles stepped forward. "King Nikolaus, you must be mistaken. We have no brother younger than Hans. And he remains in custody on the Southern Isles, where he can cause no trouble," he began, his voice trembling slightly, betraying his nervousness and the lie.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you," Nik warned fiercely. "The boy had the family looks, and knew with great detail all of your plans. So long as he does not lie, he has been granted asylum in Stonewell, as he fears for his life if he returns to the Isles. Understand this, all of you: the North and Arendelle stand united as one. An attack upon one is an attack upon both. We will also stand with Corona without question."

Elsa took Nik's hand in her own, then raised her own voice. "If you have a way to contact Hans before he begins his assault on Corona, inform him of this development and ask him to reconsider his actions. If he disperses the army and returns to the Isles, Arendelle and the North will not pursue further action. If Corona is attacked, however, then we will drive you all back to your homelands and crush you all one by one. We have the ability to do so, and will not hesitate."

The Duke's face turned ashen, and the others in the group stepped back slightly. "King Nikolaus, Queen Elsa, we will depart and take your message to Prince Hans. But if I were in your shoes, I would prepare to fight a losing battle. He has more resources than you are aware." The Duke turned to the group, and with a word they all turned and left the castle. A large group of the castle guard escorted them back to the docks to see them off.

After ending court, Elsa, Nik, Anna and Kristoff met on the dais. "I must go join my brother. If things are as I fear, Elsa, your cousin may already be trapped in her castle. I need a fast ship that can move close to their water gate and rescue them if possible. If not possible, I will join them in the castle and help them win the battle."

Elsa nodded. "I am coming with you. Nik, you are strong, but if we combine our strengths, Hans won't stand a chance. We will easily be able to bring him to his knees," she argued. Nik wanted to deny her, but the storm raging in her icy eyes changed his mind.

"We are coming too," Anna spoke up, clutching Kristoff's hand. "Our cousin will need all the support she can get, since she is expecting her child so soon. We can keep her calm and help augment her doctor's team." Nik and Elsa reluctantly agreed in the interest of time.

Within a few hours, they were all aboard the Queen's yacht, a small but fast ship. The captain of the ship moved them out of the harbor and into the sea. Once at sea, Nik called his magic, bringing up a wind that snapped the sails full and moved the yacht forward at great speed. No one spoke of it, but they all hoped they would make it in time.

* * *

**Author's note: There is plenty more adventure coming. Will Nik and Elsa be able to stand up to Hans' new powers? Has he released those powers on Aksel and the Northern Army? And what of Rapunzel and Eugene? Find out in the coming chapters. **

**Check back soon!**


	13. The Fields outside Corona

Prince Hans rode along his battle lines, yelling commands and riding into forays against the North army. What had gone wrong in the North? How had Harold failed? Taking Stonewell should have posed no issue for an army of four thousand men. And where did this North army come from so quickly? It outnumbered his own by a thousand men, and the commander was a cunning young man. His flanking tactics had Hans trapped against the water, with only one escape: the gates of Corona that protected the causeway, gates that he had not yet captured. It was as if this young commander knew how Hans thought and anticipated his every move, like they had faced each other before.

His only hope now was that his commando force found that secondary entrance that his undercover agents had spoken of. There was a secret tunnel intended for use by the royal family in case the castle and/or causeway was ever taken, and he intended to use it to take the gates and the castle.

No, he reminded himself, not his only hope. But his other hope must remain secret for as long as possible. The best time to reveal that weapon would be face to face with that sorcerer of the North, who was keeping his Queen from him. His spell was controlling the Ice Queen, but that wouldn't matter against his own power. It was a weapon that would finish the North forever. The ring pulsed warmly on his hand.

He rode back to the battle for the gate, and paused to look across the waters to his goal. It was then that he saw the small ship round the back of the castle. The banner flying over it appeared to be a wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. "That cannot be," he thought to himself. "The King of the North and the Queen of Arendelle together? I can end it all here. Perhaps I can claim the child as well."

He barked the command to assault the gate harder, to smash it down with a battering ram. He had to get to that castle, quickly.

* * *

**Author's note: Will Hans succeed and take the castle, capturing Nik, Elsa, and the others? Or will Nik and the others devise a plan to stop Hans and save Corona? Find out as I update and post more chapters soon.**


	14. Corona: Inside the Castle

The Queen's yacht slid under the water gate and into a berth inside the castle at Corona. As soon as it was inside, the portcullis was lowered rapidly and slammed home with the clang of steel on stone. As soon as the gangplank was lowered, Nik, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Johan disembarked. Sven followed close behind, as he had refused to let Kristoff leave without him. It turned out to be easier to give in to the reindeer than to refuse him.

Eugene met them on the dock. His face showed confusion at the antlered animal, but after a moment he just muttered something about him and Max getting along fine. "Thank you all for coming. Please, follow me. Anna, Elsa, these ladies will take you to Rapunzel if you'd like."

The ladies departed and climbed the tower to visit with Rapunzel, while Eugene, Nik, Kristoff and Johan moved to a war room that overlooked the causeway and provided a view of the battle across the water. Nik and Johan stood at the window, nodding in approval at how Aksel had trapped Hans' army against the water. He had Hans pinned well, though still between himself and the gates. After a few moments, Nik turned to the map of Corona Eugene had spread out on the table. "How goes the battle, Eugene? Is the castle well provisioned? How many men do you have on this side of the gate?"

Eugene frowned. "We are provisioned well enough, but I'm not one for battle plans. We have around two hundred men in the castle, and around a hundred at the gate. Not a large force, but so long as the gate holds it will be more than enough. Most of our forces had been beyond the gates in an effort to draw Hans away from the castle. It was my general's decision, and seemed like a good one until we saw the size of the opposing army. If your brother had not arrived and attacked them from the rear, our entire force may have collapsed," he explained. "It looks a bit like a stalemate out there to me."

Nik nodded. "Have you considered trying to smash through the center with a hundred men, and opening up a route for Aksel to push to the gate? It would further squeeze Hans, and possibly speed this along. Reinforcements could be brought forth to ensure the gate is held," he thought aloud.

"As I said, Nik, I'm no battle commander. I don't even have anyone brave enough to attempt such a thing this side of the gate. I relied on the general for that, and there is an army between he and I," Eugene admitted, his shoulders slumping a bit. His concern for the safety of his wife and unborn child were evident on his face.

Nik placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "All things considered, you have done well, Eugene. You have held out this long with no assistance. Most new kings would have already folded." He turned back to the map, thinking hard. "Give me a hundred men, and I will lead a charge out the gate and straight through the center. If we are lucky I'll catch Hans and drag him with me. Johan, Kristoff, I won't force you to join me, but I would be honored to have you at my back."

Johan simply nodded, but Kristoff shook his head. "No, I would rather stay and guard Anna. I spend too much time away from her, and I might even be of use here." He motioned to Sven. "But he can go with you. He's more agile than any horse, and stronger too. Imagine the shock of those soldiers when a king crashes through their lines on a reindeer." Sven grumbled in agreement, moving over to Nik and planting his feet, ready for the charge.

Eugene spoke up then. "You'll have your men, Nik. They will be ready within half an hour. I will send a messenger to the gate to be prepared to open it as you pass, and close it behind the last man. I will stay behind. I may be a king, but I am no warrior. I will stand guard for my queen."

Shortly thereafter, Nik was astride Sven, feeling somewhat awkward having never ridden a reindeer before. Sven was a sturdy mount, however, and pranced about steadily. They moved to the head of the column, Johan mounted to his right, sword already in hand. Nik turned to the column and drew Frostbite, the blue steel ringing as it cleared the scabbard. "Men, you ride forth today as soldiers. You will end the day as heroes. We will drive a line through the middle of the enemy, then turn and join with our allies to smash them against the water. The North and Arendelle ride with you today! For Corona!" He ended his call with a shout, then spurred Sven forward. He rocketed out of the castle and down the causeway, Johan beside him, and the rest of the column hard on their heels.

The gate opened as they passed under it. Swords rang as they cut a path through the opposing army, catching many of them off guard. Nik caught sight of a red-haired figure on horseback, his back turned to their approach. One thought went through his mind: Hans. He altered their angle of attack directly towards him, looking to Johan in silent communication. Johan nodded and spurred his horse, keeping alongside Sven. The column followed well, opening a wide path out from the gate, which had already closed again.

The ground shook beneath them as their mounts pounded toward Hans. At the last moment he turned, hearing the commotion coming up behind him. It was too late for him, as Nik and Johan grabbed him by both arms, hauling him off his horse and through the battle until they crossed the lines into the Northern army. They drug him straight to the makeshift prison Aksel had set up, depositing him in front of the jailer.

"Put him in chains," Nik commanded as he dismounted Sven. He stood before the battered Hans, Frostbite in hand. "I would kill you myself right now, if I could bring myself to skip a trial. You have committed crimes in Arendelle, the North, and now Corona. Since we are here, your judgement will fall to Eugene. By threatening his wife and child, you have ensured he won't be easy on you," Nik informed him as the jailer bound his hands and hauled him to his feet.

Just then, Aksel rode up. "Nik, the gate! It has been taken from the inside! A commando force somehow got through. They are headed for the castle!"

Nik climbed on Sven's back for a better view. From there, he could see the open gate and the men fighting along it. Further up, he saw the dozen men on foot, lead by a giant of a man in dull armor, charging towards the castle. No men were coming through the open castle gates to stop them. He suddenly understood most, if not all of Hans' plan: to take out all the powerful rulers and claim it all for himself. Fear rose in him, bringing with it the storm he had not struggled with in years. Behind him, Hans laughed.

"It took them long enough! King of the North, you have failed in your goal! Gunnar has ensured I will control Corona before the day is out, and Arendelle as well if Elsa and Anna are in there. I'm betting they are, given your mount. All that is left for me is to break your spell on Elsa. No matter what you do, you've lost today!" He continued laughing and goading while Nik's emotions hardened.

Nik settled into his place on Sven's back. "Shut him up, Sven," he said, the power of a thunderstorm rising within him. Sven kicked once, sending Hans flying into the open cell. The jailer slammed and locked the door.

Nik couldn't lose his beloved Elsa, and he had to do all he could to save the others. He allowed his fear and anger take control. His magic swirled around him, creating a maelstrom around he and Sven like a wall. He spurred the reindeer. "Let's go, Sven. We have to get to Elsa and the others!" Sven rocketed forward, head down and swaying his antlers to clear a path. Nik's magic did the rest.

As they entered the opposing army's lines, lightning began flashing from the maelstrom, striking down any opponent in his way. Hailstones pelted men who got too near. Rocks and boulders flew, crashing through groups of men like arrows through paper. They thundered through the gate and over the causeway, knocking men over the side and into the water. The maelstrom was so powerful it left a sheen of frost and hailstones behind them. The void he left quickly filled with Northmen, driving forward to secure the gate once more and dividing Hans' army in half.

Sven crashed through the open castle gates and into a brawl. A large number of Hans' men had beat him to the castle, and the hundred soldiers inside had met them in the great hall. The battle kept those men down here, but the path up to where Elsa and the others were was open, soldiers laying wounded or dead upon it. A scream from the top of that tower told Nik all he needed to know, and he spurred Sven up the steps.

He hoped he could reach the top in time.

* * *

**Author's note: Will Nik make it in time to help the others? Or will someone dear to him be hurt or lost? And now that they have Hans, will he finally unleash his power, and can Nik and Elsa stand up to it? Find out as the story progresses in upcoming chapters.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you think!**


	15. Corona: The Castle Tower

Elsa stood beside Eugene and Kristoff and a few soldiers, blocking the way to the room where Rapunzel, Anna, and the doctors hid. Rapunzel had begun to labor just as Hans' men hit the castle, and she had sent them in there. The lock was now frozen, and she stood with the men, her icy powers at the ready. In her hand she held the dagger Nik had given her, its blue steel seeming to augment her magical strength. It had even formed itself into a blade of ice as hard as any steel blade. She had been awed when that happened.

As soon as the commando team hit the landing, they attacked. Swords rang, and even Elsa found herself deflecting blows. Her icy magic was lashing out, freezing the floor and creating obstacles for their opponents. She gave herself over to her emotions and let the magic flow, controlling it only enough to guide it into her opponents.

Several of Hans' commandos had fallen, but so too had the guards that were with them. In front of them stood three men, who charged as one. Elsa launched shards of ice at them, striking two. The shards seemed to simply bounce off the third, who was charging straight at her. Something was wrong; her powers were not working on him. Eugene and Kristoff had their hands full with the other two. She raised her ice sword to deflect the man charging her, and felt the blades connect. Hers shattered, sending her stumbling to the ground. The man continued to advance, but the impact of his blade shattering hers had caused her to lose all control of her powers. She looked up to see the man towering above her, his blade raised.

"The Ice Queen," the man roared. "So much for you!" His blade began an arc down on her. There was a sudden flash of blue as a dark shadow fell over her.

Nik rounded the corner on Sven just as Elsa fell. His fear of losing her and his rage at Hans drove them both forward at breakneck speed. As they neared Elsa and the man towering over her, he launched himself from Sven's back, crashing into the man hard and sending him sprawling. Nik rolled and regained his feet, Frostbite in front of him. He yelled for Elsa to get inside with Anna and the others. The other man rose slowly.

Elsa cried out in warning, "Nik! He has some kind of spell against magic!" She tried again to bring her powers to bear on the man, but all she could muster was a few weak, uncontrolled bursts. She was also locked out here with the battle, as she couldn't unfreeze the lock yet.

She saw her dagger and scooped it up, its weight settling into her hand. She felt her magic surge again, this time more controlled. She stood shakily, trying to command enough magic that she could be of use to Nik. He was a strong man, but she could not stand to lose him.

Nik saw that Elsa had not yet retreated. He unleashed his own magic, sending a powerful bolt of lightning at the soldier in front of him. It danced over the man's armor, then dissipated harmlessly. The man laughed and raised his sword, bringing it down in a crushing arc. Nik parried the blow with Frostbite, sliding aside just in time. He managed to keep himself between the man and Elsa, and pressed the man hard with blows to push him back. A quick thought sent a blast of lightning at the two men Kristoff and Eugene were battling, dropping them instantly.

"Kristoff! Eugene! Get Elsa inside and lock the door. Sven, kick it open if you have to!" Nik yelled over his shoulder, deflecting the blows that were raining down on him. He was being pressed away from Elsa and the others. At least part of his plan was working.

Kristoff took Elsa's arm. "My Queen, we have to get inside. Can you unfreeze the lock?" He pulled her gently toward the door and away from the fight.

Elsa nodded and turned her magic on the door. The lock thawed almost instantly, and Eugene and Sven moved through the door. Elsa stumbled as Kristoff moved forward, causing him to lose his own footing and fall through the door. She called the door shut as Kristoff stared at her, and coated the entire door in thick ice. "That should keep them safe," she thought to herself as she stood, dagger in hand, and turned back to where her king was locked in battle.

She kicked off her shoes and, freezing the floor as she moved, charged the man raining blows down on her husband.

Nik lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. He rolled just as a sword slammed into the floor next to him. He brought Frostbite up in time to deflect another few blows, then lashed out with a burst of wind, catching the man in the face and causing him to stagger. Nik rose quickly to his feet, Frostbite at the ready. Just as he moved, the man screamed in agony. A dagger was buried to the hilt in the soldier's side. The man spun with an arm outstretched, and Nik watched as Elsa went tumbling through the air and landed against the wall.

He attacked without mercy, Frostbite digging into steel and flesh over and over.

Elsa shook the fog from her eyes. She had driven her dagger deep into the man's side, but didn't have a chance for another strike. She could feel her head throbbing where the soldier had struck her, but she tried to stand anyway. She stumbled again, but managed to stay upright. She looked up and saw Nik raining blows down on his opponent, drawing blood from many wounds. But the big man wasn't slowing down.

She watched as the man landed a mailed fist against Nik's skull, knocking him to the ground again. Nik rose to his knees, Frostbite still clutched in his hand. He looked up, locking eyes with her.

She screamed in terror as the big man's sword fell again, right for his neck.

Nik knew a blade was falling on him. Calling his magic into a very focused blast, he rolled himself to the side and stood impossibly fast, Frostbite in front of him, his magic lifting him as he turned it on himself. The cold blue steel found its way through the armor of the big man's elbow joint, slicing tendons and forcing him to lose control of his sword.

The big man screamed in agony again, falling to his knees and staring at his now useless arm. His sword clattered to the ground. He looked up at Nik, and growled, "What are you waiting for? Finish it." He continued staring at Nik, waiting for the final blow.

Instead, Nik brought the hilt of Frostbite down on the man's temple, knocking him unconscious. He watched as the soldier crumpled onto his side. Looking up, he saw Elsa standing across the room. Stepping over the man, he began moving toward her slowly.

He never made it across the room.

Elsa ran to Nik, catching him in her arms before he crashed to the floor. She sank to her knees with him, holding him tightly. "Nik? Nik! Say something!" she cried, clinging to him. Her emotions allowed her magic to flow freely, shattering the ice wall in front of the doorway. "Please, oh please Nik, say something! Stay with me!"

His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he smiled weakly up at her. "Hello, love. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to sit for a while." He sat up and pulled her into his arms, holding her and resting his head on her shoulder.

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven found them sitting on the floor a few minutes later. A baby's cries could be heard from the open doorway.

* * *

**Author's note: The battle is won, and Hans is captured. But he is still hiding a secret. When is he going to reveal it, and how devastating will the results be? And I have noticed some reviews asking if Elsa is pregnant. Is she? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the coming chapters. Nik, Elsa, and the others are still in for quite a ride!**

**As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!**


	16. Corona, the Castle Dungeons

Nikolaus walked slowly through the dungeon, making his way to the big warrior, Gunnar's cell. It was separated from the others, much as Hans' was, though not nearly as well provisioned. The chains in the room were larger than most, as even with one arm the man was stronger than any other.

They had held Gunnar and Hans down here for a week. Hans had screamed and yelled that he would escape, and that they would all burn for keeping him from what was his. He had pointedly accused Nik of holding Elsa under a spell, something they all knew to be false. However, to try and stem any rumors, it had been agreed that Hans would be kept in isolation.

Gunnar, on the other hand, had been silent. The big man's arm had been cleaned and bandaged, but it would never serve as a sword arm again. His armor had been stripped and examined, and other than a few odd runes on the inside appeared to have no magical properties. That is, until he or Elsa used their magic on it. The runes shined brightly, dissipating any magical force brought to bear on the armor.

The citizens of Corona were a very strong group. A great battle had just been fought for their kingdom, and their Queen's father had been murdered, yet they were celebrating the birth of a new princess. The celebration had lasted almost the entire week. Nik and Elsa outwardly enjoyed themselves, but they each knew the other was still reeling from the fight in the castle tower.

Nik pushed those thoughts aside as he came to Gunnar's cell. The jailer opened the door, closing it behind Nik as he entered. Gunnar sat against the wall and made no effort to rise as he approached. "I suppose you know why I am here?" he asked the big soldier.

The big man nodded. "What I can't figure out is what took you so long, and why you didn't kill me when you had the chance," his deep voice rumbled. "I have never taken a prisoner, because they have no value to me."

"I believe that," Nik replied. "That is the difference between a King and a soldier. I need information, and captives are sometimes the best place to get it. But enough of this. Who told you about the secret passage?"

Gunnar laughed. "I wouldn't know. I'm just a soldier, I do what I am told. That old man put up quite a fight for it, though. If there had been a few more of him we might not have gotten through. I cut him down myself, right in front of his wife."

Nik strode across the room and pulled Gunnar's head back, a dagger at his throat. "Have care how you speak. That old man was the Queen's father, and the previous King of Corona. My wife and her sister had to stop her from coming down here and beating you to death herself."

Gunnar laughed once again. "Killed by a girl? That would be a sight. A pity you didn't let her do it."

That earned him a hard blow with the hilt of the dagger. "Where did you get that armor? Who made it?"

"My master, the dark wizard, made it for me," Gunnar sneered. "He has many talents, and he added his magic runes to protect me against those such as you. No magic can pierce that armor, but I am the only one who can wear it. I will let you figure out why."

Nik stared at the big soldier. "We already know. A guard tried to put it on to carry more, and the armor lashed out with a spell that took his life. It has been locked away, to be melted down when we have time. What more do you know of Hans' plans? Where were you headed from here?"

The big man just shrugged, "I am just a soldier. I don't listen to anything except orders."

Nik frowned. This was getting nowhere, and quickly. "Why did you try to-"

A sudden commotion outside caught his attention. He ran to the door just as the jailer opened it...and fell to the ground in flames, screaming. Nik looked out in time to see Hans sprint past several more guards, flames lancing from his hands and scorching them. He drew Frostbite and ran after him, shouting for him to stop, his own magic rising.

Hans cleared the dungeon and headed for the throne room at full speed. He hadn't anticipated Nikolaus being in the dungeons interrogating Gunnar. The plan was to free the big soldier to cover his back while he made his escape, but it was too late to turn back now.

He ran down the hall toward the open doors of the throne room. The guards outside, startled at his appearance, shouted for him to stop and tried to block his path. He burned them where they stood, the heat from his palms so intense it melted their armor to their bodies. He charged through the doors and toward the dais, where Eugene, Anna, and Kristoff were talking. With them stood his ultimate goal: Elsa, the woman he desired more than anything.

Nik crashed through the doors behind the dais as Hans was halfway through the room. He had taken a secret stairwell he had noticed on a drawing of the castle, hoping he could arrive in time. He saw the magic swelling at Hans' palm again, and shouted for everyone to take cover. He sprang between the chairs, throwing a bolt of lightning down Frostbite's blade toward Hans just as the other man released a blast of pure heat magic. Much of it was deflected by the lightning, but a small blast continued toward the dais.

Elsa called her magic to bring up a wall of ice between them, but it was too late. Nik watched helplessly as Hans' magic grazed her forehead, spinning her backwards off the dais.

Hans watched as his magic went wild and struck Elsa. He paused for a moment, watching her fall and screamed silently at himself, before noticing that Nikolaus was starting toward him. Feeling the rage building, he released a monstrous fireball, one that would burn everyone on the dais, then turned and ran from the castle.

Nik saw the fireball erupt. He crouched, lifting Frostbite above his head and created a wall of wind, dust, and debris across the entire room just in time to intercept the heat and flames. The shield wall bowed towards them all, causing an immense drain on his physical reserves, but it held. It absorbed and dissipated the fireball, quenching the flames and depositing a fine layer of ash across the throne room. He rose slowly to his feet and began to move forward, ready to chase down Hans.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna screamed. Nik turned then, and the sight before him nearly made him wretch. Elsa was sprawled on the floor, Anna cradling her head. Kristoff and Eugene were yelling for doctors. The rest of the room was in pandemonium.

He ran to the dais, dropping Frostbite and sliding on his knees the last few feet, scooping Elsa into his arms. He cradled her gently, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. "Elsa. Elsa!" He screamed, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

He watched as several locks of her nearly white hair slowly changed to brown.

Hans ran down the streets and through a few small alleys until he could see the water. In front of him was a single masted ship, and he launched himself onto it. "Go!" He shouted to the commander of the vessel.

"What of Gunnar?" The man asked. "Where is he?"

"He will not be coming. Things did not go as planned. Now GO!" He shouted. The ship moved away from the dock, heading out into the open sea. He looked back to see Nik's brothers and twenty palace guards come to a stop on the dock. The ship was gaining speed rapidly, and by the time they got to a ship to give chase, he would be safely away.

Hans went below and found a bed to lay in. He was physically drained from his escape, but that paled in comparison to the fear he felt. "What if I killed her?" He thought to himself. "No, not me. Nik redirected my magic with his own. HE killed her. I will bring his world down around him!" The smile that spread over his lips was one of a madman.

* * *

**Author's note: As you can see, the adventure is far from over. Please keep checking back for updates as I edit and revise the story. And as always, feedback is most welcome.**


	17. Corona, the Castle Infirmary

Elsa stood in a dim room. She looked around, but couldn't make out any shapes. She could hear voices, however. Anna was calling for her. So was Kristoff. Louder than all, she could hear Nik, pleading with her to wake up. "I am awake! Where are you?" She screamed, turning about.

Suddenly, flame leapt up all around her, filling the air with smoke. She coughed and tried to call her magic, trying to use the snow to quench the flames. But every time she tried, nothing happened. She began to panic, backing away from the flames that surrounded her until she was encircled. Above the roar of the flames, she could hear laughter. Two different laughs. One sounded like Hans, the other an older man. The flames came closer and closer until they were licking the hem of her dress. The heat was becoming unbearable.

She woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright in the bed. She looked around, panicked, as she tried to recall where she was. The last she remembered was the heat in the throne room. Now all she saw was white stone walls, a door and a window, and a vacant chair in the corner.

The door burst open. Nik charged through it, followed closely by Anna and a doctor. Nik fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Elsa! Oh my love, I was so afraid I'd lost you!" He cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

She squeezed him back, as no words were coming to her. She looked to Anna, who was also wiping away tears. "What happened?" She asked. "Where am I? Is everyone else okay?" The concern in her voice was very noticeable.

"Everyone else is okay," Nik began. "We are in the infirmary here in Corona. Hans struck you with some type of magic he now possesses. It is very powerful. He can create heat or fire with a thought. Unfortunately, he has escaped, and Gunnar is useless for information. But sweetheart, there is more," he told her, reaching out and pulling forward a lock of her hair that was now brown. "When he struck you, some of your hair changed. You have been asleep for two days. Can you tell us if anything is different?"

Elsa paused, suddenly remembering the fire in her dream. She tried to call on her magic. Nothing. "I'm...normal. I don't have powers anymore. Or at least I can't summon them. Watch," she tried again, with the same result. "I can't hurt anyone anymore!" She exclaimed, a bit of excitement creeping into her voice.

Anna ran forward and hugged her sister. "I don't care if you have powers or not, as long as you are alive!" She teared up again, her fear of losing her sister gone.

Nik smiled, happy that his Queen was alive and well other than her missing powers. Part of him was saddened, though, and worried. She had lost a part of herself, and no one knew if she would ever get it back. He determined not to let that show however. He leaned down and kissed Elsa once more. "Stay here and rest, my dear. I must meet with Eugene and my brothers to discuss a plan for finding Hans. I think, however, that we will head for home tomorrow." With that, he excused himself, closing the door behind him.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, delaying his meeting with the others. He found himself suddenly in the castle's chapel, standing in front of the altar. He looked around, then knelt and drew Frostbite. He paused for a moment, unsure of what he was about to do. He finally slid the blade slowly across his palm, drawing a thin line of blood, letting it drip. "From this day forth, I swear a blood oath against Hans of the Southern Isles. I will do all in my power to repay him for the pain and suffering he has brought on my family, and the things and people he has taken from us."

The strong wind that blew through the chapel was not due to his magic.

A short time later, he entered the war room to confer with his brothers and Eugene. If anyone noticed his freshly bandaged hand, they did not acknowledge it. "So, any ideas on how to handle capturing Hans?" he asked the group.

Johan was the first to speak. "Nik, my brother, we don't really think we can track him. The ship he left on had no banner, and every kingdom that would harbor such a man will deny he is there. We could hire mercenaries, but the are driven by gold, not honor. They could be turned against us, something we cannot risk. The other kingdoms that supported him have retreated to their own lands to lick their wounds in defeat; we have been receiving messages that they wish to sue for peace. I speak for all of us when I say that, in this case, there is nothing we can do but wait for his next move, and try to be prepared."

"Do you all forget what he has done? He attacked your Queen's cousin, and took your Queen's powers! He tried to take all of our lives! If we do not track him down, if we do not bring him to justice, we may as well be accomplices to his crimes!" Nik exclaimed, his anger rising at the thought of Hans escaping him, his chances at repaying him slipping away.

"Brother," Aksel said quietly, "I know Corona grieves its old King. Arendelle and the North grieve the injuries our Queen has received. But the man at fault for all of this is beyond our grasp. There is nothing we can do at this point. Gunnar is still in custody, his magical armor melted down. We can only wait and prepare."

Johan nodded in agreement. "Our own lands have sent messages. We have matters at home that must be addressed. From there, with communications from our friends and allies, we can keep a network open that can catch him should he reappear," he pleaded. "Let us go home, my brother."

Nik collapsed into a chair, his head resting in his hands. I will not give up, he thought to himself. I will one day see you brought to justice, Hans. I promise you that. "Alright. We shall leave tomorrow. Aksel, take the fleet and make for Karland and Stonewell. Johan, you and I will take the Queen to Arendelle. We will then travel to Stonewell to collect Harold and bring him to Arendelle where I can watch him closely."

He stood then, and walked to Eugene, taking his hand firmly. "Arendelle and the North will always be a message away, my friend. We thank you for your hospitality in these trying times."

Eugene smiled. "And thank you for coming to our aid. It is because of you that we have a kingdom. Have a safe journey."

Nik nodded and took his leave, returning to Elsa's side. He held her through the night after informing her that they were indeed heading for home the next day. He did not sleep.

At the dock the next morning, Nik helped Elsa board the yacht, then turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Are you sure you won't return with us? Just Sven?"

"Yes," Anna informed him. "We are going to stay for a while, to see Corona and help Rapunzel and Eugene with their little girl. It is the least we can do for them. We will see you and Elsa in two months' time." She hugged him and turned to bid her sister farewell.

Kristoff approached, "Sven needs to return home. The weather here is far too warm for him. He'll be much better off at home."

Nik shook his hand. "I'll see to him. He is a part of the family, and we must all watch out for one another. Farewell, brother. We shall await your return." He pulled Kristoff into a brotherly embrace, then turned to settle Elsa below decks. Kristoff and Anna disembarked.

The captain issued commands to hoist sail, and the ship slid away from the dock and out onto the water. Nik stayed below with Elsa, afraid use his magic and remind her of what she had lost.

* * *

**Author's note: So Elsa has lost her powers, leaving Nik the only one in Arendelle and the North with magical powers. Will he be strong enough on his own to face Hans when and if he returns? And will this loss of her powers damage the marriage between Nik and Elsa? The adventure continues...**


	18. Return to Arendelle

She stood in a dark room again, listening to the screams of Anna, Kristoff, and Nik. Over them all, she could hear a baby's cries. "Where are you?" she yelled, somehow knowing all she would hear were the screams. At the edge of her vision, she began to see an orange glow. Elsa turned in a slow circle, watching the flames approach again, knowing they would reach her and overcome her once more.

She reached out with her magic, knowing it wouldn't come, but trying to stop the flames anyway. She suddenly realized she had the dagger Nik had given her in her hand. She brought it up in front of her face, watching it pulse blue. She didn't understand why she had it, or why it was glowing. She lowered it again when she heard the laughter drown out all else, the flames licking at her legs again. She began to choke on the smoke and heat, knowing the end was coming...

Elsa woke with a start, stifling the scream that used to come with that nightmare. She could not get rid of it, and had no idea what it meant. She did know it was not as intense when Nik was near. Thankfully he should return from Stonewell tonight, she thought to herself.

She laid back in the bed, but sleep refused to come. She looked out the window, noticing the sky was lightening to a predawn glow. Suddenly she remembered the dagger. She sat up again, thinking hard. The dagger was a new addition to the dream. She had put it in the drawer of her desk when they returned from Corona and had not looked at it since. The sight of it had saddened her, and with the nightmare she didn't want any more reminders of her lost powers. She was actually relieved that she couldn't hurt anyone with them any longer.

Suddenly sick, she slipped into her robe and slippers and went to throw up. As she was cleaning up, she thought on that as well. She had been sick every morning for the last week. She also hadn't had her cycle in some time. She had attributed her last missed one to the stress of the war, but she was about to miss another. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror, and it came to her: the night of her wedding. It was an incredible night, and now she was fairly certain she was pregnant from it. She would check with the doctors today, but she was more curious how Nik would take the news.

She went to her study, remembering again the dagger. She sat at her desk and grabbed the knob to the drawer containing the blade. She hesitated, somewhat afraid of what she might find. Steeling herself, she opened the drawer. The blue steel laid in the drawer, almost glowing. She reached in and picked it up.

It was as cold as ice.

"Arendelle, at last," Nik said aloud. He had needed to return to Stonewell to handle some affairs inside the North. There had been a skirmish along the northwestern border with some wild folk, so he had established an outpost with a twofold purpose: it gave him a presence along that section of the border, and the commander in charge was also a skilled negotiator who might be able to settle some of the tensions with the wild folk.

He was now returning from Stonewell for the second time since the battle for Corona. His first trip had been to oversee the redistribution of military supplies, necessary to ensure the protection of the North and Arendelle. Because the North had more existing and raw materials, arrangements had been made and routes established to equip the new garrisons planned around Arendelle's territories. There had been no word on Hans, and Harold could not provide a definitive lead on where he may have gone. It troubled Nik that his disappearance could be so complete. Part of him hoped they would never see Hans again, but deep down he knew the man would reappear somewhere. His only hope was that when it happened, they would be ready to deal with the threat.

In an effort to keep his mind off Hans, he had also made several excursions with Kristoff's ice teams to inspect their supplies. Nik thought back to the trip when he stopped off to visit with Kristoff's troll family.

He had sent the rest of the team on ahead, then took the turnoff to the old ruins the trolls called home. When he and Sven arrived, he dismounted and slowly made his way to the middle of the ruins. "Hello? Is anyone around? I would just like to talk, and bring you news on Kristoff and Anna," he began, slowly turning in a circle. Sven pranced merrily around the stones, sniffing and nudging a few.

The stones rolled to him, and the trolls made their appearance. The one called Granpabbie rolled right before Nik, and bowed respectfully. "What may we do for you, Your Majesty?" he asked politely.

Nik knelt down, feeling awkward towering over the diminutive rock trolls. "I have come just to talk, and to bring you word on Kristoff and Anna. I did not know where else to turn for the answers I seek. As mystical, magical beings, I hoped you might be able to help me," he added hesitantly.

"Of course, Nikolaus. Please, come sit with me." Granpabbie turned and rolled to a small stone ledge, climbing up on it and sitting. Nik chose a spot in front of the troll and sat on the ground. It put him almost eye level with the old troll, and made him feel less awkward. "So what is it you would like to understand?"

Nik hesitated, unsure how to begin. "There have been many magical occurrences of late. Elsa and I travelled to Corona to rescue the King and Queen from an invasion. During the final attack, a man who had apparently gained fire powers we never knew he had struck her with them in the forehead. Some of her hair has turned brown, and she cannot call her own magic now. She has terrible nightmares almost nightly, and she wakes screaming. I have sat up listening to her a few times, and she often says things about fire, and asks where we all are while she sleeps. She will not share the details of the dream with me, however," Nik told the old troll, the words coming more freely as he continued. "I fear for her. She seems happier in her waking hours without her powers, but the nightmares make me think she is still hurting inside."

Granpabbie considered Nik's words for a few moments before saying anything. "King Nikolaus, magic is a strange and unpredictable thing in any form. It is difficult to say what has happened to Queen Elsa. But let us start with you. You have learned to control your own powers?"

Nik stared in shock at Granpabbie for a moment. "How did you know I have powers? Did Kristoff tell you? What else do you know of me?" he asked, concerned now that he should not have come, and scared of the answers he might find.

Granpabbie leaned forward. "I have met you before, long ago. As a small child, your mood determined the weather around Stonewell, to the point that visitors almost stopped coming. Your father knew this would be bad for the kingdom, but also loved you too much to make you hide part of who you were. So he brought you here, seeking advice. I encouraged him to help you practice with the magic, and to find a constructive way to focus your power into a force for good. From all that I have heard, you have been very successful."

Granpabbie paused, feeling with his magic then. "Let me see that," he said, pointing at Frostbite's hilt. Nik drew the sword and handed it to the old troll silently. "Ah, I have heard of this blade. Your great grandfather forged it from steel and an amplification amulet, to enhance his own earth powers when he quelled the wars and created the Northern Alliance. It has served you well? And it still enhances your own magic?"

Nik nodded and accepted the blade back from Granpabbie. "My father was letting me use it while practicing once, and noticed that, while I had more power with the sword, that power was also easier to focus and wield. From that day on, Frostbite has been mine," Nik recalled, swimming through memories of his childhood. "I always wondered why the blade acted as it does."

"That blade will amplify the natural power of anyone who wields it," Granpabbie began. "Nikolaus, there are many magic talismans in the world. Armor; weapons; jewelry is most common. Some are specific to a type of magic, others are not. Frostbite is specific to natural magic, but would be useless for someone granted magic through a curse or other talisman. The man you encountered in Corona, was he wearing a ring or medallion at all?"

Nik thought hard, recalling the bright flash on Hans' right hand when he released the fireball in the throne room in Corona. "A ring. A gold ring, with what appeared to be a large ruby on it," Nik recalled. "I had not thought much of it at the time, as Elsa had just been hit."

"Ah," Granpabbie started. "So it is not natural magic, and therefore much more dangerous. It is far less predictable and vastly more unstable. Here is what I think: Queen Elsa's powers are not gone, but simply blocked from her mind. The dreams she keeps having are her body trying to remind her mind of her powers," he explained. "You see, Nikolaus, the body never forgets magic. The mind will, but the body cannot. For example, her cousin Rapunzel once had healing powers. When her hair was cut, she lost the ability to control those powers, but her body will remember them forever. Her children stand a strong chance of developing magical powers because of this. The same will be true of any children you and Elsa may have, and even Anna and Kristoff, though to a lesser degree. Magic, once introduced, becomes hereditary."

Nik thought on this for a moment. "So you are saying that Elsa's powers may return?" he asked, not daring to hope yet.

"That depends on Elsa. There are talismans out there that could help her regain her powers, but she must want them back. If she chooses to live without her powers, then they will remain blocked. It is her choice," Granpabbie stressed. "You cannot make her want her powers back. She must decide on her own. Even I cannot help her as I helped Anna as a child. Because she already had powers, anything I might do could make things worse."

Nik frowned, thinking. "So if she possessed a powerful talisman that matched her ice powers, and wanted them back, they might return?"

"That is correct, Nikolaus. You are a very intelligent man. I believe you would have figured this out on your own," Granpabbie complimented. "Love her, Your Majesty. It is the best thing you can do for her."

Nik smiled at that. "I always will." He stayed a while longer, telling the trolls of the battle for Corona and how Kristoff and Anna had stayed behind to help Eugene and Rapunzel with the new baby. He left around dusk.

He disembarked immediately when the ship docked. His horse was already waiting, and he wasted no time making his way through the city to the castle and his wife. He had been apart from her for too long, but then an hour was too long in his mind. He found her waiting for him in the courtyard.

After dismounting, Nik almost ran to her and swept her up in his arms, spinning her around. It elicited a happy laugh and a smile from her. "Elsa my love, you look positively radiant. Every hour away from you seems an eternity," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "I have missed you so very much."

She smiled up at him. "And I missed you. I also have some news for you. We received a message yesterday that Anna and Kristoff will be boarding a ship for Arendelle at the end of the week, so they will be home soon. And I'm..."

Her voice became so low he could not hear what she said. "I'm sorry love, what was the last thing you said?" He was truly curious, because whatever she had murmured sounded important.

"I'm..." she hesitated, still not sure how he would react. She finally decided to just blurt out the word. "Pregnant. About two months or so. The doctors confirmed it today," she added quickly.

The look of elation on his face was more than she could have hoped for. He picked her up once again and spun her around, whooping loudly. "We are having a baby?! We're having a baby!" he repeated when she nodded. "Oh Elsa, I am so happy!" He scooped her up again and carried her inside, elated to be a father. Neither of them could wait to tell Anna and Kristoff.

The first place he took her, though, was straight to their bedchamber. He fell into bed with her, where he proceeded to show her just how happy he was to be home, and to be a father

* * *

**Author's note: A royal baby! Exciting news! But wait...Elsa was pregnant already when she was struck by Hans' power. Will this have an effect on the child? And speaking of him, where is Hans? Has he left the picture forever? Keep checking back!**


	19. Corona, a dark passageway

He had managed to convince the new jailer that, with his bad arm, he was no longer a threat. It had taken several days and numerous examples of him dropping his food with his right hand, but the idiot had finally released his chains. When the morning guard came in, he had smashed his head against the wall. The dungeons were apparently being staffed lighter, as the daytime guard was the only one down there today.

Gunnar slipped through the secret passageways he had been forced to memorize before the attack months ago. His destination was ahead. He had what Hans had wanted him to get before, so all he had to do was slip onto this ship unnoticed, then make contact with the captain, who would drop him at his final destination, where Hans would be waiting. He could promise the man anything he wanted, and Hans would pay it for what he carried.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help these last two months, Anna," Rapunzel said as she embraced her cousin. "You will be a great mom someday. Thank you for helping me learn how to be one."

"It has been a pleasure. I wish you all the best," Anna replied. "She is up in the nursery?"

"Yes. Sleeping soundly. She is such a little angel," Rapunzel remarked, the love for her daughter very evident.

Eugene sighed. "Yes, she is. I never thought I'd be a family man, yet here I stand. Good luck to both of you," he said as he shook Kristoff's outstretched hand.

"It has been great seeing Corona," Kristoff replied. "But we really must get back to Arendelle. Who knows what my assistants have done to the ice trade in my absence. Perhaps we can come back again soon."

With that, he and Anna boarded the ship. As it slowly picked up speed and moved out to sea, they waved one final time to their hosts, then retired to their quarters. Kristoff still wasn't too comfortable on a boat, preferring his sled and reindeer or his own two feet. They settled in for the several day voyage.

* * *

Gunnar had promised the captain quite a bit, and he hoped Hans could deliver. Once he found out the Princess and her husband were on board, he knew Hans would want them as well. Things might finally be turning around for his master as well.

He had managed to keep his package quiet for the trip so far, mostly by staying in the cargo hold away from anyone else. The captain had just informed him that they were about a day from his destination. It was now time to secure those two as well.

* * *

Kristoff jumped up and moved in front of Anna when the door to their quarters burst open. Several armed men charged into the room, slamming him into the wall and pinning his arms, tying them behind his back. Anna had likewise struggled, but her arms were bound as well. Kristoff kicked out at the nearest man, only to be hit in the back of the head hard.

"Any more outbursts like that, and a throbbing head will be the least of your worries," one of the men told them. "Now be good little kids and follow along," he told them and pushed them both forward.

"What is the meaning for this?" Anna demanded. "You are aware that I am the Princess of Arendelle, and by extension the North? My sister and her husband will NOT stand for this! Release us, or face their wrath!"

They entered the captain's quarters as she said the last. The captain stood to the side, watching them enter. Behind the captains desk, Gunnar stood. "That is the general idea, my dear," he sneered. "You will be perfect bait to lure the King to Hans, where he will be destroyed."

"You are no match for him, or my sister!" Anna bluffed. She knew Elsa's powers were gone, but she hoped this monster was unaware. "The two of them will easily stop the two of you. Did you forget the last time you crossed their path?"

Gunnar smiled. "I know your sister is powerless. And I doubt your King will use his power in full against us. Corona will also fall, I have ensured that for my master. We have one other card to play." With that, he turned and lifted a bundle. He held it up with his left arm, his right shaking as he pulled down the top of the cloth.

Rapunzel's daughter looked out at them. Kristoff and Anna gasped. "How? She was in her nursery asleep when we left!" Anna cried.

"A doll. It is amazing how dull a nanny can be. I am not the most intelligent, as I am just a soldier, but I'm smart enough to know when a babe is not a babe," he commented. "By now, word of her disappearance should have reached your King and Queen. They should also know that you two have been taken as well. When we land, both kingdoms will be sent messages that they are to surrender their thrones to the Southern Isles and Hans, or they will never see any of you again. Not alive anyway," he laughed. "Take them below!"

* * *

Once in their cell, Kristoff and Anna huddled in a corner. "What do we do, Kristoff? Do you think Elsa and Nik will give in?"

"I don't know, Anna," he admitted. "But I'm sure they'll think of something." With that, he pulled her close and held her as she cried.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh no! Hans now has Kristoff, Anna, and the little Princess of Corona! What will his demands be for their return, and will the North, Arendelle, and Corona be able to pay those demands? **

**Keep checking back!**


	20. Arendelle, King and Queen's study

"No!" Elsa shouted. "He can't do this! He can't just kidnap them all! Nik, what do we do?" she clung to him, tears welling in her eyes. She was scared for her sister, Kristoff, and the little Princess of Corona. She couldn't believe Hans could manage a kidnapping of this scale.

Nik held her, standing in the small dining room. The news had arrived days ago that Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter had disappeared the day Anna and Kristoff headed for home. There had been no accusation in the letter, but it had been more terse than any communication from Corona they had ever seen. Tonight word had arrived from the Southern Isles that Anna, Kristoff, and the baby were in Hans' custody. Their demands for the return of all three was the surrender of all the kingdoms, and for Elsa to renounce Nik as a husband and marry Hans.

"Shhh, Elsa, love," he soothed her. "I think I have a plan." Still holding her, he looked at Johan and Aksel. "Collect Harold. We need inside knowledge of the castle they are being held at. We are going to get them out," he assured them all.

A few hours later, they were assembled in the Small Council chambers in the Arendelle castle. They gathered around the table, going over a map of the small island. "This is the same castle the meeting this spring was held at," Nik commented. "It was a fairly large castle. Where would he hold them, Harold?"

Harold considered for a moment, then replied, "Probably in the old cellars under the crumbling section. It is the area he was released in, and where he spent quite a bit of time preparing his plans. He may have brought his dark wizard there as well."

"Then that is where we will look. It is safe to presume they will be expecting us," Nik thought aloud. "A large force will ensure we won't reach them alive. My thought is just a few of us, maybe four." He looked around the room at his brothers, Elsa, and Harold. "Not you, Elsa. I will not endanger you or our child. Besides, our kingdom needs a strong ruler. If I should fall, they will look to you to protect them."

Elsa nodded solemnly. "I don't like it, but I understand, love. I will stay here. I hope you return to me safely," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Johan and Aksel looked at one another, then at Nik. "You are not going without us, Nik. We have stood by you in every other trial you have faced, it would be unacceptable to do otherwise now," Aksel told him, standing tall. "Our swords are yours forever." Johan nodded in silent agreement.

Harold frowned, then spoke up, "I will go as well. You will need my knowledge of the castle. I used to play there often with Hans and the others, so I know it fairly well. I will stand against my brothers with you."

Nik looked to the three men. He knew he could trust his brothers without question. He decided he would simply have to trust Harold. He had been nothing but truthful and faithful since his capture months ago. "So be it. We leave in the morning. Collect your things." He turned to Elsa and held her tightly. "I will return with all three of them, Elsa. I promise you," he said, then leaned down to kiss her.

She returned the kiss and held him tightly. "See that you do, husband. Your child and I need you," she reminded him, then retired to her rooms.

The next morning, Nik and his commando force slipped out of the harbor in the predawn fog. Elsa had not seen him off on the dock, but had given him a very fond and memorable farewell in their room. He intended to return quickly. Nik called on his magic, bringing a strong wind that pushed them toward the southern island that held their loved ones.

Elsa watched from the window of their room, her heart heavy watching him leave yet again. She clung to the hope that he would return soon with her sister. She could not bear the thought of her child never knowing its father.

* * *

**Author's note: The heroes leave on a rescue mission. Will Nik and his brothers pull off the rescue, or die trying? Keep checking back!**


	21. Rescue Mission!

The rain made the ground treacherous, but the thunderstorm was necessary to mask their approach. The thunder and rain concealed any sounds they might make, and the wind and flying debris provided adequate cover as they crept up the beach. All four men had their swords at the ready in case they happened upon any sentries. So far there had been none.

They all followed Harold, who led them to a hidden door along the castle wall. It lead to a stairwell that wound up to the battlements and down to the cellars. The four men slipped inside, shaking the rain from their equipment. Nik indicated for Harold to lead, while Aksel brought up the rear. Nik and Johan strode along in the center of the group.

They arrived in the cellars, immediately noticing how warm it was. The heat felt almost unnatural, as cellars were usually damp and cold. As they slid down the hallway, Nik moved up beside Harold, his magic waiting at his fingertips. He wanted to be prepared for an immediate release in the event of an ambush.

Up ahead, they could hear the cries of a baby. They crept forward, Nik taking the lead. He approached an open door, using Frostbite's reflective blue blade as a mirror to peer around the corner. He could see a crib and an old woman sleeping in a rocker. A nurse, no doubt. He certainly didn't think Hans capable of caring for a child. The woman did not stir as he crept around the corner, Johan and Aksel behind him. Harold stayed at the doorway to watch and listen for guards.

Aksel moved to the crib and lifted the girl from it, coddling her to calm her crying. "It's her," he whispered. "It's the little Princess of Corona." He held her protectively.

Johan quickly tied the old woman, covering her mouth with a swaddling cloth to keep her from screaming. "We come on behalf of Arendelle," he explained quietly. "We are here for the princesses. If you value your life, stay silent." Once she was secure, he moved by his brothers. "What do we do, Highness?"

Nik thought quickly. "Get her to the ship. Harold and I will continue searching for Anna and Kristoff. Move the ship to deeper waters. When we find them, we will escape and a bolt of lightning will illuminate Frostbite to signal you. If the storm ends suddenly, make for Arendelle with all haste, for we have been captured."

Johan and Aksel nodded and made for the stairwell. Nik and Harold moved further into the cellars, where the temperature seemed to be getting warmer. They finally approached another doorway, where dim lighting and voices drifted out of. Using Frostbite as a mirror again, he peered around the corner and caught a glimpse of Kristoff. "They are inside," he whispered to Harold.

"I know. I put them there," a deep voice said from behind him. Nik turned just in time to avoid an awkwardly swung sword. He saw Harold sprawled on the floor, and looked up to see Gunnar, holding a sword in his left hand. "And you'll be joining them, if you live." He swung again.

Nik dodged quickly, then brought Frostbite around in a tight arc. He easily knocked Gunnar's sword aside, then brought it back around and caught him in the side. Gunnar's lack of armor let the blade slice deep, and as Nik pulled it back, the man slumped over, spitting blood.

Nik rushed into the room, his element of surprise lost. He looked around quickly, seeing no one but Kristoff and Anna, though there were many shadows. He moved toward the two tied to chairs.

"Nik, behind you!" Anna yelled, just as the hilt of a sword hit him in the back of the head. He collapsed to his hands and knees, Frostbite clattering a few feet away by the wall. He lifted his head, his vision slightly blurry.

Hans stepped from the shadows, a smile on his face. "Well done, little brother. I see I finally brought you to your senses. You have delivered one thing I wanted, though it took you long enough." He held a sword to Nik's neck. "Now, to return this and get what I really want." He raised the blade slowly. Anna screamed.

"Wait, Hans!" Harold interrupted, placing a hand on his brother's wrist. "I've learned something in my time with them. Elsa will respond more rapidly if we send her a message that he is alive and whole. She may even come herself to try to free them all."

Hans paused and thought for a moment, his desire to end Nik warring with his mad desire for Elsa. Finally he smiled. "How right you are, Harold. Thank you. Tie him up, and make sure his hands are closed." He brought the hilt of his sword down on Nik's temple, knocking him unconscious.

Outside, Johan and Aksel watched the storm dissipate, the mid morning sun beginning to shine. Silently, they turned the small vessel to sea, making for Arendelle as quickly as they could. Neither man looked the other in the eye, but they both knew the other shed tears.

* * *

**Author's note: Betrayal, and a hero captured! How will Elsa take this news? And how will the kingdom respond to its King being captured? Keep checking back. The adventure continues!**


	22. Elsa's Sacrifice

Elsa stood on the deck, the stiff breeze blowing her brown-streaked white hair. She stared out over the water at the crumbling structure, noting how much it resembled how she felt. Only days ago, Johan and Aksel had returned with Rapunzel's daughter and delivered the horrible news of Nik's capture. Eugene and Rapunzel had arrived shortly before and were overjoyed to see their daughter again, yet she could take no pleasure from that reunion while the rest of her family was captive.

A day later, a messenger arrived with demands that Elsa denounce her marriage to Nik as a spell-induced forgery, and take Hans, making him the ruler of Arendelle and the North. Johan had fervently insisted that she not do so, that his brother would want her to remain strong. Aksel had gone north after dropping off Johan and the infant, once again marshaling the Northern army, this time to launch an assault on the Southern Isles. He intended to rescue them all if possible, and lay waste to the entire kingdom if not. Messages sent after him commanding him to stop went unanswered.

Elsa had promised them all an answer the next day. Instead, she slipped down to the Queen's yacht, waking the crew and ordering them to take her to the Southern Island. She took nothing but the dress she wore and the dagger Nik had given her strapped to her thigh, hidden. She found its cold oddly comforting, despite her wish to never regain her magic. The blade still appeared in her dreams, though why she could not say.

Now she stood staring out at the old castle as the ship slowly moved to the dock. When it stopped moving, several guards came forward to escort her inside. She insisted that the men aboard be allowed to leave with the ship, and the dock master agreed, for the price of any gold coin on the ship. With her men's safety guaranteed, she allowed the guards to escort her inside.

They proceeded down several flights of stairs and through a series of passageways to the castle cellars. Oddly, the cellars were not damp and cool, but rather dry and very warm. As they moved deeper in silence, the heat became more and more intense. The icy blade against her leg was very comforting at this point, as it gave her something to focus on instead of the heat.

They finally entered a small, dimly lit chamber. She glanced around, recognizing it as the room from her dreams, a room she had never been in before. Along one wall, Anna and Kristoff were bound in chairs. Next to them, Nik sat tied on a stool, his arms crossed behind his back awkwardly. She teared up when she saw his bruised face staring at the floor. When he looked up and saw her, he shouted out, "No! Elsa, please, don't!" Hans silenced him by bashing him across the face again.

"I see you have arrived, finally," he crooned to Elsa. "Finally admitted to yourself that you truly love me, and not him? It is about time."

Elsa stared at him coolly. "Understand this Hans. I remember how things played out at my coronation. Anna stopped you from killing me by sacrificing herself. You never loved either of us, just the chance for a throne. I am here because I love all three of them. You have me. I won't fight you. Just let them go," she pleaded.

Hans strode over to her and stood before her. He smiled coldly before striking her across the face, sending her to her knees. "And you understand this, beloved. You will never again speak to me like that. I am your master now, and you will live only to obey me. Understand?"

She didn't answer, but instead remained crouched on the floor, her hand moving to the hilt of her dagger. If he comes near me again, I will drive this through his chest, she thought to herself as he moved away. She lifted her head to see what he would do next.

"As punishment for your tone, I will make you watch the execution of your former husband," Hans gloated. He flashed his right hand, showing the gold band with the fiery ruby. "This ring grants me the power to control heat and flame. I will use it to cook King Nikolaus in his armor!"

"My Lord," Harold stepped forward, stopping in front of Hans. "If you are a man of your word, you promised the lady Elsa you would let them all go free if she surrendered. She has done so, you must uphold your end of the bargain," he protested.

Hans lifted his hand and placed it on Harold's shoulder. "Ah, so right you are, little brother. And so I shall. But I never said they'd be alive." He began to release his magic into Harold's shoulder, slowly at first. "And for standing in my way once again, nor shall you." He released a fiery blast of magic down through Harold's body, burning through his heart and turning his insides to ash. The body fell away with a thump.

Hans looked around the room. "Anyone else care to stand in my way? Elsa?" He stared at her intently.

She shook her head but met his gaze. "I only want to know, my lord, where is the dark wizard who granted you this power? Surely he warned you about the overuse of your power. Everyone with great power must learn that lesson," she reminded him, thinking of her own lesson and how she nearly lost Anna. She wondered silently what Nik's was, and hoped they would both live so she could find out.

Hans pointed to the fireplace and the pile of ashes there. "He reminded me of that too many times, I am afraid. I grew weary of his babbling and so turned him to the ashes he so loved. Never again speak of him or of overuse of my power. You have none of your own now, so you have no room to speak."

Turning his gaze now to Nik, he smiled. "Ah, and now for you. For a year now you have stood in my way. No longer. The great King of the North, bound in front of me, and I will take his life. Any last words, King?" Hans asked idly.

"None you would want to hear." Nik had no intention of wasting words on him.

Hans nodded. "So be it." He raised his hand, and began slowly heating Nik's armor while it was still on his body. "Have the good taste to die this time, won't you?"

Nik sat still, feeling the temperature of his armor rise. He began to sweat, but was determined not to make a sound and give Hans any satisfaction. He certainly wouldn't beg. So he sat there, the thunderstorm raging in his eyes, but unable to focus any power.

Elsa knelt, feeling completely helpless as the man she loved, the father of her unborn child, was slowly being roasted. If I still had powers I could save him, she thought to herself. She deeply wished to be free of those powers, but suddenly came to realize just how much good she could do with them. She needed those powers now to save them all.

She lifted her dagger, its icy coldness releasing steam in the sweltering heat of the room. Staring at it, she noticed the inscription on its blade once again. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew," she whispered in that old tongue. The blade suddenly glowed blue, highlighting the pinprick of her blood on the tip of the blade. She wasn't sure how it had gotten there, but noticed a dull throb in her leg where the sheath was.

She whispered the words again, slightly louder. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew." The blade began to pulse, and she felt the coolness soaking up her hand and into her arm. She stood, and shouted the words again. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew!" A surge of cold shot up her arm and into her mind, and her whole world went black.

* * *

She again stood in the room of fire, the dagger pulsing in her hand. She heard the screams, the baby's cries, and the laughter all at once. She stared at the blade for a moment as the flames licked at her, then reached deep inside and called one last time for her magic. It exploded out of her, extinguishing the flames in a bright blast of snow and ice. She could see nothing but white, and heard only silence.

* * *

**Author's note: Did Elsa reclaim her powers, or was it all a dream? If she did, will she be strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Hans, and save her family? And how will all this magic affect her child? Find out in the next few chapters.**


	23. A Showdown Between Ice and Fire

Nik opened his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't seem to see color anymore. After a moment, he realized that it was because everything WAS white. Ice coated every surface in his vision. Trying to move, he felt a sharp blade against his arm. He began to squirm, trying to get his bonds against the blade.

He looked around and saw Elsa standing across the room, her arms outstretched. The dagger in her hand glowed blue, ice beginning to crystallize along its length.

Her hair had no brown in it anymore.

The guards who had been beside her had flown across the room, encased in ice. Even Hans had flown across the room and had a film of ice and snow on him. Elsa lifted her head and opened her eyes to look around the room.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Anna and Kristoff's chairs overturned. He could not tell if they were okay, but in the corner of his eye he saw the head of a wolf carved into a hilt. He began to move his bonds faster against Frostbite's blade as he saw Hans begin to stir. He had to free himself and help her in any way he could.

* * *

Elsa watched Hans rise slowly, shaking off the snow and ice. She looked at him coldly, feeling the dagger's weight increase as it turned into a sword of ice again. He simply stared at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded. "Your hair. But, you lost your powers. This isn't possible!"

"No, Hans, not lost my powers. You simply blocked them. As you can see, they are back," she stated calmly, the ice in her voice thickening on the walls around her. "You have a final chance to surrender. Throw down that ring, and kneel, and I will let you live the rest of your days in a dungeon."

He smiled and brought his hands together. "My Queen, I would love to accept your most gracious offer," he lifted them a bit higher, looking as though he were going to take it off. "But I don't think so." He raised his hand at her and fired a blast of his power at her.

Elsa dodged and sent an icy blast back at him. He rolled to the side, just missing her assault. Back and forth they traded blasts, the room alternating between fire and ice. Some blasts collided, creating small explosions of fire, ice, and water. She caught him in the shoulder with a blast, nearly freezing him until his power fought it off. His return blast caught her blade, ripping it from her hand. It shattered the ice when it hit the floor, the blade still glowing blue.

Another blast from Hans, and Elsa raised her arm across her face, her eyes closed. She felt the warmth inches away, and opened her eyes to see a shield of ice hanging from her arm. She hid behind the shield, pouring power into it as Hans blasted away at her. She heard a shout that sounded like her name, and from the corner of her eye saw a flash of blue and white flying at her.

She reached out her hand and caught Frostbite as it flew through the air hilt first. Using its momentum, she spun around, avoiding a powerful blast of heat. With a two-handed grip, she pointed the blade directly at Hans. Channelling her magic, she sent a blast down the blade, watching as it intensified along its length. When the blast erupted from the tip, it flew at Hans like a bolt of icy lightning, striking his upraised hands. The ring on his right hand tried to absorb the power, but it was too great. Her power danced over the ring's surface, freezing it solid before it shattered in an explosion of power, sending Hans flying into the wall, where he landed with a thud, unconscious.

Elsa panted as she lowered the sword and shook off the ice shield, watching to see if Hans would rise. When he didn't, she turned, scooped up her dagger, and ran to Nik, falling to her knees in front of him. "Are you alright?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes as he lifted himself up slowly, his arms freed from their bonds.

"I am now, my love," he smiled, taking Frostbite and cutting at the bonds on his legs. "Quick, get Kristoff and Anna free. We need to get out of here."

She nodded and moved first to Kristoff, slicing through his bonds quickly with her dagger. He knelt and helped her free Anna, who immediately threw her arms around her sister, crying. "Oh Elsa! You saved us all!"

A scuff on the floor behind them alerted them just as Kristoff grabbed both women's arms and pulled them hard. They tumbled aside just as a sword crashed into the ground where they had been. Hans lifted the sword again, lashing out with his boot and sending Kristoff tumbling across the floor.

Elsa tried to rise, tried to aim her power at Hans, but being tangled with Anna made it impossible. Hans towered over them, his blade raised in both hands, ready to slice through both of them. They both closed their eyes, waiting for the steel to touch them.

It never came. Elsa heard a grunt, followed seconds later by steel ringing on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked up at Hans, the blue blade sticking through his chest. It slowly withdrew, and Hans fell to his knees, blood staining his shirt. He looked down into her eyes, then collapsed to his side, his life spent.

Behind him, Nik stood, Frostbite in hand, Hans' blood dripping from the tip. "The debt," he whispered, "has been repaid."

Anna crawled to her feet and ran to Kristoff, checking his head then holding on to him. "You're lucky you have that thick skull," she whispered to him. He simply laughed and held her.

Nik lowered Frostbite, kneeling down and pulling Elsa to him. He held her tightly, his tears coming freely. She clung to him, sobbing. "They're back, Nik. My powers are back," she cried, feeling whole again for the first time since Corona.

After a short while, they all rose and made their way out of the castle. On the dock, several of Hans' brothers waited. "Where are our brothers?" The eldest demanded.

Elsa stepped forward, her dagger in hand. Nik stood a step behind, Frostbite drawn. She spoke first. "Your brothers are in the cellars. Hans burnt Harold's heart out. My husband ended Hans' life with a sword through his. If you wish to continue this war, we will happily oblige," she indicated the large number of ships floating toward the harbor, all flying the wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. Aksel and Johan had arrived. She continued, "But I believe it will go badly for the Southern Isles if you do."

The brothers looked at one another, then quickly stepped aside. "No, my ladies and lords. The Southern Isles wish to sue for peace with Arendelle, the North, and Corona. We will send an envoy to work out the terms with you in the coming days," the eldest replied.

Elsa led the four of them onto the Queen's yacht, which had not yet left the dock. Once they were all aboard, the crew raised the sails, moving out onto the sea to rendezvous with the Northern fleet. It was finally time to return home, hopefully to peace.


	24. Christmas time in Arendelle

In the months after the war, Elsa and Nik's world turned from one focused on war to one of pure joy. The kingdoms that stood with Hans sued for, and were granted, peace agreements. Nik took every opportunity to remind Elsa she was pregnant and needed to rest, while Elsa enjoyed redecorating the nursery in the castle. The people of Arendelle were overjoyed that their Queen was pregnant.

The two of them also travelled north to Stonewell to approve plans for the nursery in that castle, since they still spent two weeks of every second month there. The baby would need a place to play during those times too, so Elsa approved a very northern theme for that nursery. They both felt it would be important for their child to understand all of his or her background.

The people of the North were elated that their royal family was preparing for a child, but there was concern that the King was spending too much time away from the North. Nik decided that he needed a Warden to sit in Stonewell when he and Elsa were not, and so called on Johan to fill that duty. Johan accepted the position, insisting that he was only keeping the seat warm for his brother. The citizens of the North approved of the action, and the concerns rapidly dissipated.

For his heroic actions during the war, Nik raised Aksel to the position of General Commander of the Armies, in which he approved training and inspection of garrisons and the Navy. In time of war his responsibilities would include field duty, but during the ensuing peace, he found his new post suited him well, as he was constantly moving. Aksel was a soldier at heart, and soldiers hated to be idle.

Things got even more interesting in late summer, when Kristoff and Anna announced that they, too, would be having a child, due sometime in the spring. There were now two pregnant women in the castle, and Nik took several opportunities to make trips to the mountains with Kristoff when they both needed to escape for a while.

A few days before Christmas, the four of them were sitting around the table having dinner, when Elsa suddenly clutched herself, panting heavily.

Nik rushed to her side, holding her. "Elsa, are you alright?" he asked, his concern clear on his face.

She nodded, and after a moment lifted her head and collected herself enough to tell them, "It's time!" She clutched herself again and cried out.

Nik picked her up in his arms and headed for the door. "Kristoff! Anna! Find the doctor! Bring him quick!" he shouted as he carried Elsa to the bedroom. He laid her down as comfortably as possible, then began collecting the water and towels from the bathroom.

The doctor and his staff arrived shortly thereafter, while Anna and Kristoff waited in the study, the door cracked so they could hear. Nik returned to Elsa's side, providing encouragement to her while trying to stay out of the doctor's way. He stood beside her while she pushed, and never let go of her hand.

Finally, they heard a baby's cries. The doctor held up their child. "Congratulations, Your Majesties. It's a little boy!" Anna and Kristoff cheered from the study.

His hair was dark blonde, almost identical to Nik's. He also had Elsa's icy blue eyes. They named him Aleksander, in honor of Nik's great grandfather.

Later that evening, as Elsa sat nursing, Nik stood by the fireplace. He smiled as he watched them, then bowed his head and offered a silent prayer that his family's life would never again be threatened, and that his son might know peace for a long, long time.

* * *

**Author's note: This brings us to the close of one adventure. I hope you enjoyed the trip with Nik and Elsa. Is Nik's prayer answered? Well, now that this story is finished, head on over to the next one in the series, Frozen 3: Unexpected Enchantings, to see what happens as little Prince Aleksander and his soon-to-be-born cousin grow up. I should be posting chapters for that in the next few days!**


	25. Letters Between Ice and Wind

**Author's note: This weekend was hectic for me, as I began collaborating with my wife (who surprised me with her account on here...Racerchic) to give you all the letters written between Nik and Elsa in the beginning of this story. As I release these letters for the public to see, we will gain a look into how their feelings developed over that first winter, and discover why their relationship became as strong as it is. Enjoy the reads!**

**If you enjoy this preview, follow the story with entitled Letters Between Ice and Wind.**

* * *

Queen Elsa,

I hope the rest of the wedding celebration went well for you. It was a welcome break from the pressures of ruling, if only for a few hours. I am permitted to travel to far too few weddings, or any other enjoyable events, outside my Kingdom. I wish your sister and her new husband many long years of happiness. May the smiles they shared on their wedding day remain with them for all eternity.

It was a pleasure visiting Arendelle. I have long wanted to visit your beautiful Kingdom (or should I say Queendom? Does that sound better?), and I am very pleased I was able to. The mountains provide a spectacular backdrop for your beautiful city. Few of our own fjords have such breathtaking sights. Our lands and shores are known for being harsh and unforgiving, but we have learned to find the beauty in such hardness.

I will admit that I found our time on the terrace enlightening and pleasant as well. The beauty of your Kingdom (Queendom?) is surpassed only by that of its Queen. Rest assured, I will tell no one of the secret we shared. It is one I will even keep from my brothers. I will say, however, that you do not give yourself enough credit.

I have heard that there is a small, living snowman in your lands. Is this true? If so, I would very much like to meet him someday. I would love to hear his perspective on the warmer months of the year. I believe a conversation with him would be quite entertaining.

As I'm sure you recall, my brother told you of my desire to have open communications with all of our neighboring Kingdoms. In light of that, I must tell you of a disturbing communication I received today. It would appear that many kingdoms throughout the region would like to hold a large conference in the coming days. The Northern Alliance will not be attending. I fear it is an attempt to coerce smaller Kingdoms into restrictive and one-sided arrangements, and I will have no part of it.

Aside from that disturbance, the only major issue pressing our region is some pirate activity along local trade routes. We have stepped up measures to combat them, and have convinced some to turn honest. Neighboring Kingdoms have been asking for aid, and I will do all I can for any who ask.

The Northern Alliance grew by three territories today. Those former Kingdoms came unbidden and requested to join. I have asked the Kings to remain as Lords of the territories, as their people will see little disruption in their daily lives if they do.

I hope this letter finds you well, and that the happiness surrounding your sister's wedding will continue to influence the future of your rule. I would like to offer you an old Northern, and heartfelt, farewell; may your lives be filled with peace and plenty for you and your people.

I hope to hear from you soon,

King Nikolaus


End file.
